


Miss Violet's Playhouse

by Elm (Xerethra), theartificialwolf



Series: Viadore RP Fics [1]
Category: Dragula - Fandom, RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Brothels, Dom/sub Undertones, For The Revolution, Master/Pet, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Resistance, Revolution, Roleplay, Roleplay Logs, Sex Work, Top Adore, Tumblr Roleplay, all sex is consensual, bottom Violet, dystopian au, genderfluidity, not rated for now explicit in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2018-12-22 22:37:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11976498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xerethra/pseuds/Elm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartificialwolf/pseuds/theartificialwolf
Summary: Society has crumbled and for many, the only relief is the playhouses. The lucky get to be guests at the playhouses, where their desires will be catered to, but for most, getting into a playhouse as a pet is the only way to ensure that they'll be taken care of. But not all playhouses are equal, and Violet Chachki runs the most exclusive and expensive one. Her pets are healthy, well-cared for and never made to do anything they don't want, a paradise amongst playhouses. It is then with great surprise that streetwise punk Adore finds herself as Violet's newest pet. But Violet quickly realizes that Adore doesn't fit into any of the categories that her establishment offers and must decide what to do with her...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My dear Xerethra had a lovely little dream about Violet being the mistress/madam of a dystopian brothel and Adore trying to find her place there and fanfic writers that we are, we turned it into a thread, which is still ongoing, but we were having too much fun not to post!
> 
> Enjoy!  
> <3 Wolfie

Violet slid into her shiny black PVC boots that went all the way up to her mid thigh, perfectly coordinated with the short, skintight dress she wore. She wore her hair down today, knowing that she’d be receiving a new pet to break in later, but first she had to check on her current collection of pets. 

Violet took the elevator down to the lowest level, where all the docile sociable one were kept. Sweet little submissives, almost innocent looking. Bunnies, these kind were called. But Violet knew they could please any desire, as long as it wasn’t too extreme. Violet always inspected them all personally every day even though she had people to do that. She wanted to know how each of her pets was, if they needed anything. Most of them only required a soft touch and acknowledgement from their mistress and Violet was happy to provide them with that. 

The next floor was for stallions, those who liked to do the topping, but not have the power. They did what you told them to do. Violet loved coming to this floor, as her stallions always wanted to earn her favor and be the ones she took to her personal room. They were disappointed Violet didn’t pick any of them today. “Patience, my dears. Soon. We’re getting a new one today. Have to see where they fit.” They grudgingly nodded, knowing Violet’s duty. 

The third floor where the wolves, the tops who needed to be in control. There were only a few, as there wasn’t much demand for these kinds. Violet liked them though, as did some of her guests, but they were hardest to keep happy. Occasionally she’d toss a willing bunny to her wolves, to keep them in a good mood, but they needed the most attention from her personally. 

The fourth floor was the puppies, the specialists, the ones who loved a little more than standard. Violet had lists of all their kinks, what they were willing to do or not do, and Violet made sure their guests stuck very strictly to those lists. There was something for every appetite here, Violet had made sure of it, seeing to it that all her guests and pets were happy too. 

The fifth floor, Violet skipped over, as it was guest rooms and facilities like the kitchen and medical center, as well as staff rooms. Sixth floor was all hers, for her personal rooms as well as her training facilities, and her own rooms for receiving guests. There was also a basement for punishment, and also a few guest rooms for those who liked that kind of atmosphere. But Violet headed to the ground floor, to the receiving bay side, rather than the guest entrance. 

The new pet was already there, unrestrained, but flanked by two handlers. Genderfluid, like Violet herself. Cute and soft, but something about the defiance in their eyes told Violet they weren’t going to be a bunny. Violet knew better than to ask where this one had come from. She signed the necessary paperwork and sent off the handlers. She and her team would take it from here. 

“Hello Adore. I’m Violet. I’m the mistress of this playhouse,” she said softly, invitingly. She didn’t use to be so good at this, but she’d practiced. “Do you know what this place is?”

“We have rules we have to operate within here, but so long as you are willing to work with me, I will see to it that you and your needs are taken care of. I’m not going to truly force you into a damaging situation,” no more than had already been done anyway, “and I will do my best to see that your boundaries are respected. I will not tolerate abuse in my playhouse.”

“For the first month, you will work with me and we will learn where you fit in this playhouse. Do you have any questions? Any needs? Have you eaten recently?”

 

The last few days were just a dazed fog in Adore’s mind. She couldn’t really recall what had happened for her to be standing here, one of those handlers by each of her sides, waiting for the mistress that owned this establishment. She was nervous, her shoulders drawn up towards her ears, her arms crossed over her flat chest, trying to draw her body as far away as possible from the people guarding her. Adore didn’t like them. She distrusted them as a whole, those prying folks grabbing people to earn some money, thriving on the misery of the lowest class, the poorest, those that had no possibility to become anything than a body to be used, for labour or bodily pleasure. It was disgusting, how the handlers could live with themselves. But then again, they all needed the money. They all needed food to eat, somewhere to stay, clothes and heat. All things that was impossible to difficult to require if you didn’t below to the right group, was the right person, the right class. 

Adore didn’t mind those that willingly entered to work in this kind of houses. If they were lucky, they would end up under someone that actually took pride in their work, made sure that they kept their pets happy and healthy so the guests could best enjoy them. If unlucky, well, it was just another kind of hell than outside the walls of the house. Adore had heard of Violet Chachki's playhouse - who hadn’t? Hers was considered one of the most exclusive and well run houses, with pets that were nourished and healthy enough to be aesthetically pleasing as well as having bodies and stable minds enough to actually enjoy. Violet didn’t cater to those that just wanted a body to fuck that the wellbeing of the pets didn’t matter so long as they were breathing - or not having gone into that awful stinking phase of decaying bodies. All in all Adore should be pleased to find herself waiting to be signed in, bought, given over, to Violet Chachki, but all Adore could feel now was bafflement and confusion. How the hell had she ended up good enough to be handed over to such a high price establishment? Adore was a kid of the streets, punk and free will, a mind active with revolutions and character enough to try and challenge the society. She certainly hadn’t went into any of those training centres that shaped you into a good, high rated pet. She had busied herself with trashing around the underground punk scenes, running around after curfew to put up posters and graffiti the walls with her gang of friends, trying to fool the system into allowing her to cash out more food than she would be allowed, to help support her family and community.

Had she been caught? Had the police cracked down her usual spaces and she had been too drunk and high to get the fuck away? But then, why had they allowed her to go here, and not into something more… dirty, trashy, to one of those factories of menial work that nobody else but prisoners or the poorest of the poorest would work in. Why hadn’t they put her into some kind of re-programming class? If she had been found breaking the law and giving the finger to the leaders and their society, she shouldn’t be here. Perhaps she shouldn’t even be alive. 

So had she volunteered then? Got so tired of her life with no possibilities, a life that never provided enough food to really get full, a life where she had to share an apartment with multiple people than what the apartment was designed for, rain leaking in, walls falling apart, having to snuggle up to each other to keep the warmth during nights and winters? Had her faith finally broken, had she given up the hope that they could actually change things? Had she then only seen that the only way to have it some kind of better her only good chance was to get into one of the houses? Wherever you ended up, at least you had some walls and roof to shelter you, and some food on a steady plan - or as long as you behaved or they wanted you alive, she’d guess. 

But whatever had happened for her life to change directions so she would be off her streets and about to enter the world of the play houses, she still couldn’t understand how it all ended up that she would be under mistress Chachki's care. The gleam in Adore’s eyes, the way of her body language, her speech and dialect, her obvious distrust and readily stance to spit and bite would have revealed to any good handler and middle hand that she wasn’t material for Violet’s higher class establishments. All logic would lead to that Adore only would have been found fitting enough to end up in the lowest houses, where they bought and threw away pets on a regular basis, where they only cared enough to fulfil the most minimal regulations and where the ultimate prize probably was to just die, as neither being caught up in there or getting back out in the street were the most thrilling or rewarding offers.

Adore shifted when she could hear the door being opened and Adore’s breath caught in her throat. Violet would soon find out that she, or whoever chose the pets here, had made a big mistake accepting her. If not now, then sooner than later, and when Violet would find out, what would happen with her then? She couldn’t possibly go back to her old gang as she had finally given into the way the world was run, unable to stick up and fight any more. Without them, without her friends life on the streets would be even more impossible. She would end up alone, the lowest you could be. Green eyes, already large on their own, were wider by the feeling of confusion and anticipation, and full lips that had been painted red a few days ago had some faint particles left of it around the corners of her mouth, and healthy looking teeth gnawed at her bottom lip. She lacked hips and full chest, the jawline and hands, thickness of brow bones would have been enough to make the eye uncertain if they should judge her a boy or a girl. But the black, ripped jeans she wore clung tight enough around a full ass to reveal the bulge that gave away she wasn’t assigned girl at birth. Her top was plain black, short enough to show up some soft belly, sleeves short enough to reveal the body hair she couldn’t be bothered to shave away. Long hair, black and matte, hung around her frame, messy and unkept, the platform shoes made her already quite tall body even taller. She presented herself as a kid of the street, wearing their marks and situation like a badge of honour, but the softness of her body and features revealed she could pull off more pretty, sweet and sensual looks as well. 

Eyes followed Violet as she approached, the depths of greens frozen in wariness and that blackness of defiance allowing her to eye the taller. Thick eyebrows rose slightly at the surprise that caught Adore. Maybe she shouldn’t really be so surprised that Violet was stunning, her elegance and poise and beauty was a topic bouncing around out in the city, but such things always tended to be exaggerated. But Violet was even more stunning than Adore could even expect. And younger. She looked so young and fresh. How had she been able to gain her own establishment to run? 

“Uh,” Adore blinked rapidly, trying to awaken her all too confused mind into action. The softness in Violet’s greeting, Adore hadn’t anticipated either, but that could just be a trick to soothe people into believing that they were safe. But that wasn’t something Adore should care for, if she indeed had signed up for this. She should just flow with it, accept the fate she had chosen for herself some time during the last couple of days. Adore only nodded in response, one of her trade mark nods with huge eyes and a face that perfectly revealed her dumbfound confusion and lack of understanding the situation. But her face soon changed into the previous wariness, mistrust edged around her features as Violet continued to explain how her establishment was run. She couldn’t help but to narrow her eyes, a soft scoff forcing eyebrows together. However much Violet’s playhouse was spoken of as exclusive and well run, Adore couldn’t accept that it was run so soothingly and caring over the pets needs and wants. It was all too common that whatever house you did end up in, you were always reminded of your lower status, treated as a good to sell. Even Violet could not stop any of that or run her house with care and nurture. 

The tightness of her body screamed of her not knowing how to take in this situation, how to handle Violet and her pretty soft words. it would take some time for Adore to fully sink in to what had happened, and by then Adore was sure that all her suspicions and certainties over how all this stuff worked would be proven correctly. But at least, maybe it was better than the streets. She seemed to have thought so that one day when she changed her fate. Adore shook her head to answer Violet’s questions. “Uhm, but I’m like fucking starving and a piss would be kinda cool right now.”

Violet raised her hand to indicate the door into the facility. She lead the way, followed by the new pet, and three of her staff. “We’ll go up to the fifth floor. There’s a kitchen and facilities you can use. Is there something in particular you’d like? I can ask the kitchen to make it for you.” 

Violet pushed the button on the lift for the fifth floor. “After you’ve eaten, we’ll tour the facility and then I’ll help you get settled in to your temporary quarters on the sixth floor.” 

Violet sent Adore to the urinals while she arranged for Adore’s desired food. She waited patiently with her team in the sitting area outside, waiting to see if Adore would try anything. There was absolutely nothing in there that she could use as any sort of weapon or anything. Violet liked to afford her pets privacy when she could. There were even rooms here on this floor for those who needed some privacy and time alone. 

Once Adore rejoined them, Violet led them to the dining room. Violet sat at a table with Adore while her team settled in nearby. Violet sipped a coffee while she watched Adore, wondering how hungry they were, or how distrustful. “Would you like a cookie?” Violet indicated the plate in front of her. “I’m afraid I have a terrible sweet tooth. Always have. When I was a kid back in Georgia, my mom would make these peach upside down muffins and one time she was dealing with sister and not watching me and I ate twelve all by myself. I was sick for days!” Violet chuckled and shook her head. “My mom never left me alone around her peach muffins after that.”

Violet smiled softly. “For my birthday this year, I turned 22 and my team made me a peach upside down cake. Brought back such memories.” Violet looked at Adore, trying to gauge her reactions. Violet was trying to offer information about herself, hoping to get Adore to trust her a little. Violet hoped their tour would help too. She’d let Adore see all the levels of her facility, and talk with some of the other pets. Then she’d settle Adore into her special room on the sixth floor. 

Violet figured she’d wait a few days before offering herself to Adore sexually, in order to gauge her bedroom personality. Unlike most of her pets, Violet didn’t have an immediate impression of which group Adore would belong to. Stallion maybe, or even puppy. But she didn’t think Adore topped all the time. Maybe she didn’t fit into any of the categories Violet currently had in her playhouse. 

Violet would have one of her aides prepare a room for Violet to share with Adore anyway. Violet almost just wanted to cuddle the new pet, let her know it was okay, and that Violet would see that no one would hurt her. Maybe Violet would house Adore with her stallions for a night or so later too, let them chat when she wasn’t around. Let Adore hear her stallions’ stories about her and how she treated them. 

“Are you ready for the tour? We’ll start with the bunnies, then the stallions and wolves, then the puppies. And I’ll show you the punishment level as well, so you know what they really look like, rather than imagining something worse.” Sharon was there now. One of her wolves. Adore would be able to hear Sharon’s story. “Then we’ll go to your temporary quarters.” Violet wondered what this tour would reveal about Adore. Maybe if they were good, Violet would get them a willing bunny to play with one of these nights too. 

“Shall we?”


	2. Chapter 2

Adore didn’t really know if she felt more intimidated that three of Violet’s staff was around to make sure Adore wouldn’t harm their mistress or if Adore preferred their presence because it, hopefully, provided enough safety for Adore as not to get killed by Violet right here right now. But then again, Violet wouldn’t have to bother if her workers saw her taking someone’s life, it wasn’t like the staff had any chance to do anything about it. Should they for some reason try to contact the law enforcement, they wouldn’t care or belief them any way. Violet’s status and fame provided her with enough power to do pretty much as she liked, as long as she also catered to those higher ups of society that kept Violet safe and free. Violet and the three working under her had started to move, and Adore knew she would need to follow. But she felt frozen to the ground. She knew once she walked in through that door, her life as she knew it would be gone. But maybe she didn’t have anything left outside, anyway. Had all of her gang got caught or killed, disbanded for one reason or another? Was that why she felt that her only option henceforth was to go under contract, because she didn’t have anything to live for on the streets any more? Trying to find another group of rebels would have been kind of impossible. They all are too mistrusting and tight-knitted to be able to let anyone in once the group had connected and locked with each other. It frustrated Adore that she couldn’t remember just why she stood here, waiting for her brain to order her legs to start following the madame of this house. Maybe if she could just remember it would make more sense, and she could possibly feel a little bit better knowing why she had agreed to this kind of life. Adore shuffled, the heavy platform shoes brushing over the floor as Adore turned halfway around to glance over her shoulder, letting herself take in the scenery of the asphalted ground, plain and boring, just the back of a house with space enough to let trucks load and unload. But it was possible it was her last look of the so called freedom outside. Adore didn’t know if she would ever find herself outside the house again, walking around in the streets of New York. It was possible that the only chance of getting some fresh air and outside scenery was if Violet’s playhouse had some balconies or some enclosed outdoor space they would be allowed out on. Adore had heard enough stories of poorer houses where you were locked in your cell, dark and damp and miserable, the rest of your time, only coming out when a client wanted you. 

Adore tore her gaze away and turned, her eyes flickering over the back of Violet and the door that led inside and Adore began to move finally. She knew she had no other option and truth to be told, Adore was too eager to get some food that she probably wouldn’t have been able to run away anyhow. She hurried her steps so she could catch up with her now mistress, or madame, she didn’t know what title Violet did want to be addressed with, letting herself walk so she was ghosting just behind the taller, to let her know that Adore was there. Adore almost didn’t catch Violet’s words and question of what she would like to eat, the voice of Violet going in through one ear, the words she spoke tucked away somewhere Adore wasn’t ready to analyse yet, before the leftover wavelengths existed through her other ear. Adore hoped that she would gain enough energy from the food that she would be able to recall and remember what Violet had said, just so Adore knew the outlines enough so she could deicide what she wanted to do with the information. She was still too filled with wariness and mistrust, the desperate need to challenge and change that Adore didn’t know how she would react to all this. But whatever she would decide to do with her fate, knowing the floors were important. She had enough brain power, though, to finally register that Violet had asked what she wanted to eat, and her gaze flicked over her again in surprise. That she would be given food just like that was amazing enough, but that she got to decide what that food would be? She’d never had that luxury before. Adore could feel how her stomach twisted in longing and a hunger that had been with her ever since she was born, her belly growling in desperate pleas and longing rumbles of the promise of food. Adore licked her lips before swallowing down the extra burst of saliva that filled her mouth by the mere thought of fresh food made specially for her. Somewhere in the back, a voice chided her for being so easily bought, warned her that this was that kind of games the higher ups played to trap them, hook them up with debts and with favours to return that Adore would never be able to leave, even if she legally had done enough to be able to go over her contract and have it changed reflecting what she’d earn. The luckiest ones (or where they?) could get their contracts ripped and be free, gaining just enough so they wouldn’t go back to being the poorest but enough to start to feel that the system and the government indeed were good and helpful, minding of their citizens. Others could try to have their contracts promising more comforts and specialities that reflected all they had done for their house, letting them be a tad above the common pets. 

With a sigh Adore was unaware she let slip through her lips she rubbed one fist over one eye, her mind and body too tired and weary to be able to handle all the thoughts bombarding her. It was too much to think about, too much to analyse and figure out and she wasn’t capable of it right now. She was too tired and dazed and too damn hungry after Violet had made Adore aware of the hunger she usually just could push away, such an everyday feeling that she usually wouldn’t care about it out on the streets. But now every cell screamed for the energy the food would give them but at the same time Adore was stunned into silence as she tried to wrap her mind around what she would like to eat. It was such a huge, difficult question she could only shake her head with a kind of desperation, as if her whole life depended on her coming to a conclusion, giving Violet what she wanted so she could have her kitchen fix it up for Adore. It felt so weird, so fucking weird, that she felt almost certain it was some kind of trap. Not only that game of playing nice to get you to feel safe and at ease before the playhouse runners revealed their through selves but something more, maybe like that what she picked would be the base of the rest of her life here. Or maybe the food would be poisoned? Maybe for some reason the judge had felt enough for Adore to allow her some kind of nice death, feeling all safe and sound and happy that she was to come under Violet’s wing, allowing her some kind of peace and food to bless her into eternal sleep, the last vision she would see being that beautiful tall angel, Violet Chachki. Adore felt how her legs and hands started to tremble as more of her energy was drained from her already fatigued body to support her busy brain working itself up into a state of anxiety just because she had to pick something to eat. Maybe she should just decline, she knew that the pain of hunger would give way if she just ignored it long enough. But she couldn’t. Her whole being was too occupied, thinking over her options, longing for a proper meal. So what? Soup? Bread? Canned beans? Pickles? All the usual stuff she was used to eating? Or should she dare to ask for something more posh, like, mashed potatoes and gravy, or even pizza, steak, pasta? Would Violet even waste that kind of food on her? She balled her hands into fists, trying to ease the tension a bit as she let her gaze wander over all the bodies now much closer to her as they had entered an elevator. Now, she did wish that the staff Violet had brought along wouldn’t have been there. They must think of her as desperate and stupid, being all too strung out even to make a seemingly simple choice on what to eat. Having them witness the mess that she was now, all insecure and dumb, made her self-conscious, mad at herself even for not being able to pull of her usual persona, and Adore crossed her arms over her chest again, folding into herself, neck dipping forward, strands of hair following in the motion to give her a thin, uneven shield against the world. God, only if she had had her sweatshirt too that she could snuggle up in. “Uhm…” Adore cleared her throat, but she could feel that her energy wasn’t enough to rip through her state of insecure dumbness. “Maybe like, I dunno, l, like I mean, I don’t need much, um, so like you could give me some left over bread and some soup, and just like, but… If you have some old pizza around I’ll eat that too,” Adore mumbled, the last line rapidly, words scurrying over each other. She always loved those days when she had found some thrown away pizza in the bins outside the eating places and her stomach had grown pretty used to eat old stuff that people that didn’t need to never could. “So I mean, like, if you uh wanna squash down your waste ratio you gan just give it to me,” Adore said, the teasing of a chuckle and a grin lighting up Adore momentarily. 

Adore hurried away towards the urinals, glad to escape the elevator and the closeness of the others, to run away from the horrible situation of having to precise what to eat. It had felt almost like begging, and Adore hated that. It was humiliating, having to show yourself so vulnerable and incapable to take care of yourself to have to beg others for something to eat or some small change. Sure, she had been born into the misery of the lower classes, but not everyone had to stoop to begging. The best of the poor class had paying jobs that was just enough to keep a family floating and alive but not living and then the stair just went down and down till it hit bottom, where you had nothing and was nothing worth, just some human version rats. When Adore had been a kid she had floated somewhere in the middle to lower middle after her dad had left but ever since Adore had started her mission to break down the society she had been pushed down the stairs, rumbling around with her gang to take care of each other as best as they could. It hadn’t been easy, it never had, but having a sense of purpose made it easer to live off of thrown away food or the risk of stealing or trying to gamble with their ratios, to live in shut down apartment blocks that almost made no difference if you were outside and inside. They had had a comradeship, a mission to occupy their minds with, something to keep them not thinking about how hungry they were, how hopeless everything seemed to be, to ignore that they all knew that it all was pointless. A group of street kids could never change anything. No matter if it there were several cells all through the city and country. They couldn’t band together, communicate easily across groups and states. It was just something to pass the time, kids playing.

She stared at herself in the mirror. She had almost expected that something about her appearance would have changed now when she had caved into the system she had spent years fighting against. But she looked the same. A little paler and more tired by the dimness that had engulfed her the last couple of days, but otherwise she looked just the same. No mark of ownership had popped up on her skin, not where she could see right now anyway. Her eyes still green and dark and frosted with defiance. Lips still pouty, able to grin - though it came of as more of a grimace when she tried - teeth undamaged. Her hair hadn’t been cut and despite the ache of fatigue her body felt all right, and she sighed with relief. Perhaps they had used her body the first couple of days, but at least not recent enough for her to actually feel if they had. She rather took the ignorant bliss than knowing they had taken advantage of her when she couldn’t defend herself. She allowed herself to stay in the bathroom for a little while, hands supporting her body as she leaned on the sink. She thought her body not to close her eyes but she at least tried to give her body the peace to stop trembling and she glared at herself through the mirror, trying to work up the fighter inside her. It didn’t work, but she had seen evidence enough in her eyes that she was still there somewhere, her confident, punk rebel person that had kept her alive this far. With a heavy sigh, Adore straightened herself up, went over to use the urinal before coming back to the sink, finding a childish pleasure that she could evoke water by just by pushing up the handle, cold and hold water in varying intensity depending which was she flicked it. She settled on cold water, soothingly homely, and washed her hands before bending down to rub the cold refreshing water over her face and neck, grabbing one paper towel to dry herself of. With a final stare at herself in the mirror, Adore shrugged her shoulders and kicked with her legs, jaw setting as she then pushed the bathroom door open to go back to Violet. 

Trailing Violet to dinner area, Adore tried to will her belly to shut the fuck up, but her body knew that they were going to get some food soon and couldn’t shut up with the excitement of getting something fresh, a proper meal for once. Or well, depending on how Violet had chosen to interpret Adore’s request. There was an easing gratitude that softened Adore’s shoulders and jaw when she noticed that the three staff members went to sit at another table, and although they could still see her wolfing down her food like some wild human that had grown up with a pack of wolves, at least they weren’t close. At least Adore was allowed some kind of privacy where she didn’t have to feel like the others listened and analysed everything she said and did or did not do. Adore stopped in her step as the scent of food assaulted her nose, her gaze flickering over Violet that seated herself, cupping her hands around a mug of coffee. She didn’t know if she should belief the part of her still screaming about this being some kind of trick, be it that it was poisoned or that Adore would be allowed a few bites before the plate of food was pulled away from her. The frustrating pain of having had just a few little bites were far worse than having been denied food from the beginning. Her other half was seduced by the scent, wanting to belief that that young beautiful person seated at her table were sincere in that she would look after Adore. Before she could come to talk her out of it, Adore hurried to her chair and sank down with it with a full lack of grace. She had only eyes for the warm, fresh pizza in front of her, eyes wide in disbelief over the decadence of it all. Poking the crust of the pizza, Adore could feel the warmth of it, the freshness of the food when the dough gave way under her fingers and bounced right back up when she pulled away. Unable to control herself any longer, Adore ignored the cutlery placed on the table, pulling up a slice of pizza with her hands before stuffing her mouth as much as she could take in one bite. She devoured the food like her life depended on it or like if she was quick enough she would win some kind of grand prize and with a lack of table manners that perhaps made her somewhat endearing but also obviously showed her desperation for something to eat. She didn’t let her gaze rip away from the pizza, as if it would disappear if she didn’t pay it her full concentration, when Violet began to speak, and she made no sign or sound that she even listened to Violet’s talk of sweets and childhood antics. Adore was set on enjoying the food, being all too aware that stuffing herself full, and so quickly, would make her pay for her greed later on. Wiping the grease and tomato sauce off her fingers on the jean covering her thighs, Adore gripped the now empty plate, not above to actually lick the plate clean. What did she had to lose, anyway? They had all seen the maddening hunger in her. Adore’s green eyes finally stopped to look at Violet over the rim of the plate, eyes growing wider when Violet revealed just how young she was. Adore had some awareness of age in numbers, and she could recognise that being only 22 and having the most exclusive house there was, were something extraordinary. Violet most truly be some kind of stunning genius, having managed to pull all this off at such a young age. The rest of the information Adore didn’t know what to do with. Violet’s mention of her mother had pulled a dark glimmer of sorrow and yearning in Adore’s eyes, but the general blankness of her expressions revealed she couldn’t relate to Violet’s childhood experience at all. She had only nodded at Violet’s feelings of having been gifted that sweet at her latest birthday. "Will someone like go back to my place to grab all my shit?” Adore asked, feeling both even more tired now that her body had to figure out how to digest all the food, while at the same time feeling a bit better. She swigged down a tall glass of water but made no movement to take one of the cookies Violet had offered her. She certainly wouldn’t fall for that, getting hooked up on sugar and unable to resist it once she had tasted how delicious it was. 

Adore nodded that she was ready for her tour, equally curious to get to see the top scoring playhouse and equally dreading it, as getting the backstage tour would just further let Adore know that this would be her life now. But she didn’t have the energy to mull that over again so she set her concentration on listening to Violet, trying to talk her mind into soaking up every little detail as possible as well as putting down any details of the rooms and corridors that they would pass through that could be important. Adore knew she wouldn’t be able to concentrate that hard, not even if she wasn’t so worn out from her experience over the last few days, but having something to try to focus on would help her to push away any thoughts she couldn’t and didn’t want to deal with right now. “Imagining something worse?” Adore repeated with a scoff of disbelief when Violet brought up the ever present punishment rooms. Adore couldn’t buy that any room designed to break body and mind and to punish people for being humans could be anything than worse. She could give Violet that her rooms probably wasn’t as advanced as the government run correction facilities, but they all had the same purpose and it certainly was one of the worse things in people’s lives, along with the maddening resignation to your fate and status, and watching family members crumble away, knowing you couldn’t do anything about it. It was different kind of pain and punishment, but in the end, torture as torture, right? “Girl, I ain’t need imagine anything worse, for fucks sake. You run it so it ain’t no matter to you, but punishment is punishment, no matter where you get it or how, man. You can’t make it any less worse.”

 

Violet watched Adore carefully. She wondered if her new pet was coming down from some sort of high, or if the handlers had drugged Adore. If they had, Violet would have their balls. Either way, everything about Adore screamed that they'd been on the street, probably in a gang or some other sort of organization that tried to make sense of their chaotic world. 

General Zamolochikova had sent this pet to Violet, so Violet was prepared to do what she needed to in order to keep Adore safe. Violet could tell she'd need patience to help Adore adjust, but that was what most pets needed. 

Violet waited patiently for Adore to decide, feeling the mistrust radiating off Adore. Violet smiled sadly as she heard Adore's choice. Her new pet had come to her off the streets then. No wonder she was so distrustful, so unsure. Violet wondered if she'd been arrested, or just snatched. She wondered how much of a choice she'd been given once she'd been turned in for bounty. 

Violet gave the order to the kitchens to make Adore a fine fresh pizza from scratch, as soon as possible. It should be easy enough. There was always pizza dough and tomato sauce on hand. Violet kept a well stocked kitchen for guests, staff and pets alike. No one ever went wanting in Violet's playhouse. 

Next time General Zamolodchikova came for her usual visit, Violet would have to hold back from sinking down on Katya's impressive dick for long enough to ask Adore's story, if Adore herself didn't volunteer the story herself. While Katya was her favorite client, she also was the reason why Violet was able to do what she did here, and Katya also filtered rebels here for her to harbor. The General never did specify though, if Violet was harboring the rebels for a purpose, a potential future uprising, or if she was simply teaching them a new way to live in the system that would keep them out of trouble. But Violet knew she would get nothing on the matter from the cryptic General's lips. She'd get plenty of other things from the General's lips... and hands... and cock... mmm...

Violet brought herself back to reality. Adore had returned. She could hear Adore's stomach as she led the way to the dining room. Poor thing. She wondered how long it had been since she'd eaten. Violet indicated her staff should sit at another table, giving her some semblance of privacy with Adore. 

Adore eyed the pizza, almost as if she didn't believe it was real, or safe. But then Adore began to eat with alarming speed. She'd be sick later, Violet assumed, but after living on the streets for however long Adore had, Violet could understand Adore eating what she could when she could. 

"Your things have already been placed in your quarters," Violet said softly. There had been some personal belongings handed over to Violet in the transfer. She'd had her staff bring the items up to the room Adore would be staying in until Violet knew where she'd fit best. "Is there anything you require now?"

Violet listened to Adore talk, and Violet nodded in understanding. "Perhaps we will start your tour there." Violet lead Adore back to the lift, her team trailing behind. Violet would likely send them away soon enough. 

The basement was not at all what most people expected. It was cozy, and luxe. Almost everything was a matte black, or black velvet. The guest rooms and the punishment rooms were not much different, truth be told. But the punishment rooms where places of solitary confinement, where pets had most of their freedoms revoked. In the punishment rooms, they were not permitted socialization, choice of meals, or recreation. They were not to entertain guests, and they were left alone with their thoughts. Boredom. That was their true punishment. 

Sharon had been down in the basement for a week now. That was about the right time for him to get bored of jerking off and actually want to behave and get out. Violet led their little party to Sharon's cell. 

Violet knocked on the door and then opened it. "Sharon?" she called softly. "We're coming to visit." The five of them entered, and found Sharon seated on the opposite end of the room. There was room enough for them all to stand and space between them and Sharon. 

This wolf was tall and slim and pale, but big where it counted and Violet did love to share her bed with him. But she couldn't tolerate him trying to steal from guests. Violet crossed her arm and moved a little closer to Sharon, but stopped short of actually joining him. 

"Hello Violet. Come to relieve me of my boredom? I missed you," he admitted. "You knew I would. If I promise to behave, will you let me visit you?"

Violet put her hands on her hips. "Hello Sharon. Have you learned your lesson? Are you going to try to steal from our guests again?"

Sharon nodded. 

Violet pursed her lips. "Tell me, why is it important not to steal?"

Sharon groaned. "Because this is a safe place for all. Even our entitled guests." 

Violet frowned and sat by Sharon. She kissed Sharon on the head and opened her arms to him. He latched onto her immediately. Violet caressed her wolf affectionately. "My Sharon. I have tried to build the best place that I could, for all of us. But our existence is fragile. Many of our guests have the power to demand blood, or worse. And it would break my heart to lose you. I just want to keep you safe and happy here. Please. Don't take unnecessary risks. If there's something you need, please. Tell me."

Sharon softened in her arms. "I don't want to take clients like that anymore. Stupid simpering bitches who don't even know how good they have it!" Sharon shook with rage. "They sicken me. Why can they live like that and I can't?"

Violet held Sharon tighter. "Okay. I'll filter them for you. Make sure you don't get another like that. I'm sorry I failed you. If you ever get another that makes you uncomfortable, tell the attendant. Call it off. We'll find another for them. I won't be mad. But my Sharon, is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

Sharon put his face on Violet's chest and let his hands wander down to Violet's ass, pulling her close. Violet let Sharon shift her into his lap and she wrapped her arms around him. "Well..." he said, "I can think of a few things. But I can wait patiently for my turn at you."

Violet kissed Sharon on the mouth and stood. "Ok. Ready to go back?"

Sharon nodded. 

"Max, take Sharon upstairs please." Her aide nodded and did as he was told. Sharon followed, giving Violet a backwards glance before disappearing.

Violet turned to Adore. "Do you have any questions about what you just saw? Or would you just like to continue with the tour? We'll see the rest of the basement and then go see the bunnies."

 

Adore dragged her wrist over her mouth to wipe away any crumbles or sauce that still lingered before wiping down her hands again on her jeans. She was kind of freaked out by the softness Violet choice to spoke to her with and her eyes glanced hopefully as Violet confirmed her things were put into where Adore would be staying.”Like… All my stuff? Not just the shit I had on me? My shit, from my place?” There was a sudden bang of mourning punching her in the guts and her eyelids flickered rapidly as she seemed to realise that she wouldn’t go back to her rundown overfilled place she had called home for the last couple of years. Only now it began to dawn on Adore that she wouldn’t have to shiver away the nights with bodies desperately trying to press into each other to get some kind of warmth, only now she began to realise that she wouldn’t have to hunt the streets for food, nor that she could use her anger and frustrations to mock and make a dent in the system. She probably would never see her house mates again, or the rest of their group. If they weren’t dead Adore doubted they all could get as lucky when they got caught to get sent here to Violet. For that reason, any material belongings Adore had back at her place seemed even more important, the last remains of her life that she was shedding now. Adore glanced away from Violet, shifting down her gaze in an attempt to hide the sudden glaze of wet sorrow in her eyes, shifting her head to sideways and down. At least she might be lucky enough that her handlers or the rest of the line of pet trade hadn’t ripped the photo of her family she always carried with her. If she remember correctly Adore believed there should be a sweater waiting for her in the room she would be given. But Adore wanted the rest of her clothes, the wigs back home, all her makeup, all things she had managed to collect and get one way or the other with a burning desperate passion. Most of it were worn down, the wigs thirsty and unkempt, the makeup the cheapest shit on the market. But it still were her stuff. Her life. Everything that she had. Her last landline to who she used to be, memories from her life on the streets. Adore shook her head in response to Violet wondering if she needed anything now. 

Now not only having to feel her body battle with the copious amount of food it had ever had and the mixture of further fatigue and the sprinkle of energy her feeding had given her but now having to yet again push away her thoughts that did her no good, Adore stood, ready to follow Violet and her little crew to wherever. Adore sunk back into herself, trying to steal herself from having to tour the basement. No matter how sweet and caring Violet tried to come across right now Adore would not stop believing that Violet didn’t fit her rooms of punishment as standard. The mere idea of being underground in a fucking basement was eerie enough, but to now that she would get down there to possible see, or hear, people being punished were unsettling. Adore tried to stay huddled as far away from everyone in the lift, her stomach dropping when the lift pinged its arrival and opened the door. She had to will herself to step out of the elevator with the rest, eyes and head snapping around, like a watchful jittery bird, to as quickly as possible take in her surroundings. It took a while for Adore to register the black velvets and the luxurious atmosphere of the place. It only prompted Adore to bit her jaws together even tighter, her fingers curling into fists once more. She didn’t know if she should take the cozy atmosphere as a sign that the basement was even worse than it would appear at first glance or if indeed was as… not so horrible as Violet claimed. Her gaze ran over every door they passed before snapping to attention to the door that Violet stopped them before. There was a wave of unease splashing around Adore’s stomach, the feeling intensified due to her stomach already battling against all the unfamiliar pizza. Unsteady feet forced by Adore to follow Violet and her staff into the cell, mind trying to gauge how small or big this room was. Enough, it seemed like, for them all to fit comfortably and still have space between their group and the detainee. 

Adore only in haste looked over Sharon, feeling how her own cheeks and ears heated in embarrassment, feeling for the dude having to be a display for Adore to get a feeling how the punishment rooms really were like. Sharon, was the pet’s name, seemed in good enough humour but that didn’t stop the shame that heated Adore’s body. She didn’t took to well having to witness someone else’s punishment, having to be a creepy ogling bystander witnessing what could be a horrendous humiliating experience for the poor receiver. On top of that they were in a fucking little cell down in a fucking basement. Adore had no idea how this Sharon could be so damn calm and unbothered by the fact that he was locked up with no possibility to escape, only leaving this floor by the will of Violet. The mere thought of having to be coped up in here, with nothing to busy yourself than your own mind and only being able to leave if Violet wanted so was enough for a cold sweat to break over Adore’s forehead and the back of her neck, the fear of the whole situation beginning to shake Adore’s knees. It was with a clear obvious focus Adore tried to observe the interaction between the mistress and her pet, eyebrows drawn together in the effort not to just fall down in a faint or making a rush for the door and the elevator up where you were supposed to be - above the fucking ground in spaces big enough.

Why Sharon found himself locked down here was aiding Adore’s focusing on them, and anxious green eyes turned to the pet to look them over a bit more closely. Adore could still not understand how carefree and unbothered Sharon appeared even though he had a little clique of people staring at him and Violet but Adore’s head cocked a little to the side in captured interest when Sharon explained why he had misbehaved. A dry chuckle of appreciation drawled from Adore’s throat when Sharon deadpanned that this place were a safe haven for them all, entitled guests and pets alike and Adore sucked in her lower lip to chew as what Sharon continued to say resonated with Adore. The attention on Sharon wasn’t enough to fully kill the anxious panic over being shut down in here but at least it helped from her just going crazy in panic. And just like that, Sharon had Violet in his lap and one of the staff, Max, was to escort Sharon back up to his usual place, the punishment having been deemed good and finished. 

When Violet turned her attention back to Adore to address her Adore took it as a sign that they were done here and Adore allowed her body to bolt out of the room as it had longed for every since she had entreated the elevator to go down to the basement. Being out in the basement was a bit better than being stuffed in the cell but Adore hurried to the elevator, all too ready and eager to continue the tour as long as it took her away from this place. Right now Adore figured she’d rather take any kind of physical punishment than have to suffer locked down below the ground and having nothing to busy herself with than her own fucking mind. Fuck. Adore leaned against the wall, rapidly pressing the button to call the elevator back down again over and over, her forehead resting against the cold wall. Another wave of realisation that this shit was real, this was all real and her reality now washed over her, making her body shudder. How could Sharon have been so calm? How could Violet herself be so calm? It was fucking scary. Scary and fucked up. 

“No, no,” more or less groaned, replying to the question Violet had asked her inside of Sharon’s cell now when Violet was drawing nearer to her again. She had heard Violet’s words before Adore had bolted out but she had no clue where to even to begin to ask about the scene and the room she had witnessed and felt. “Tour. Bunnies. Bunnies are cute right? I wanna see your bunnies,” Adore confirmed with a sound of a mixture of a laugh and dry disbelief. At least the bunnies where housed above ground and could be cute to watch and Adore needed some kind of cute distraction right now. With a bite to clash her jaws together Adore realised just how horrible that sounded, that she was already beginning to think of Violet’s pets as something that could amuse and distract her, pets and goods for your every need, instead of seeing them like humans, persons like herself. That frightened Adore and she began to repeatedly thumb the call button for the elevator until it arrived to give them a ride back up.

 

Violet stilled her staff with a look, knowing they were about to run after Adore. Violet knew having her staff chase after Adore would only spook the new pet more. Violet dismissed her staff and told them to wait for the next elevator, and walked calmly alone to the elevator lobby, where Adore was frantically pushing the button for the elevator. Violet thought it would be likely she'd put 'no basement rooms' and 'claustrophobia' on Adore's profile. 

"Sure, we can see the bunnies next. The only other thing down here are guest playrooms, but you don't have to see them if you don't want." Violet looked Adore in the eyes. "Are you alright?"

Violet realized as they got in the lift and she pressed the button that she'd never answered Adore's earlier question. "I'm not sure if they brought everything. The manifest said clothes, wigs, makeup, and personal belongings. Once we finish the tour, you will be free to sort through it, and tell me if anything is missing."

The elevator dinged and opened to the first floor. Violet stepped out, followed by Adore. Immediately, Violet found herself hugged tightly by one of her bunnies, Laila. She petted the girl's long blue hair. "What's wrong my Laila? What happened?"

"You're here. You're okay," she babbled, tears falling down her face. "I had a nightmare."

Violet kissed the top of the short girl's head. "Again, my sweet? Do you want to talk about it?"

Laila nodded. "I dreamed you were gone. No one had seen you. I know you wouldn't leave us. But you were gone!" she wailed. 

"Shh, baby, I'm here, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." Violet rocked Laila, soothing her and holding her close and wiping her tears. "You were still asleep when I came by earlier. Maybe you just missed me."

Laila chucked softly. "Yeah I did. Violet, can I hold your hand and stay with you a while? I know you're busy." Laila shot a curious glance at Adore. 

Violet took Laila's hand. "Of course you may. I know you'll behave, my sweet Laila. We're taking Adore on a tour and then to her room on the sixth floor."

Laila nodded. "I'll be good." She swung their joined hands as Violet led the way through the bunny floor. Rooms took up most of the floor, but there were communal areas too, full of soft couches and even furry pits full of blankets and pillows. Her bunnies often liked to cuddle together and watch movies and do their own and each other's hair and makeup. 

Violet let Adore see the communal areas, as well as the rooms. Violet could see Adore's confusion plain on her face, clearly not expecting to see this much personalization and expression. "There's a store on the fifth floor where all manner of things can be purchased. Makeup, accessories, food and drink, clothing, recreation, comfort items, you name it. And if there are things anyone desires that they cannot buy there, I see about obtaining them. There's also a full service salon and spa." Violet pet Laila's colorful locks. "Hair. Nails. Skin. Massage. There's a gym and a roof garden too."

"I don't ask payment for any necessities. Food, medical, wellness, that sort of thing are all taken care of." Laila nodded in agreement. "I want my pets to be happy and cared for."

Violet watched Adore's face for a reaction, but saw her new pet's eyes focused on one of her bunnies. Tati. Tati was stunning, beautiful and feminine but with a secret. Few who ever looked at her would have guessed that she had a penis. Tati took no small pleasure in shocking people with that, showing male potential suitors that she had the same parts that they did. 

Violet wondered if Adore cared about what parts her lovers had. She also wondered if Adore realized that she herself too had a cock. Perhaps later she would present a little more masculine so that Adore could see both sides of her coin. 

"That's Tati," Violet said, bringing Adore's attention back to her. "She's definitely a popular bunny. She's got a fine body. And a really nice cock." Laila giggled and nodded. "Not unlike sweet little Laila here." Laila blushed at the praise. "Would you potentially be interested in someone like Tati?" Violet asked Adore, hoping to find out about some of Adore's preferences. 

Violet saw Tati look up, aware of the eyes on her. She looked at Adore and smirked. She was interested then. If Adore was too, Violet would see about Tati paying Adore a little visit to welcome her to their playhouse. 

"Shall we go to the next floor and see the stallions?"


	3. Chapter 3

It was with a flare of relief Adore let out a breath trough her nose when Violet came back without the two staff members that had remained after Max had left to take Sharon back to his floor. She hadn’t thought over the possibility that they could have chased her down, mentally filing her under wild and monitored heavily, that her very first time being down here could have ended her up in one of those cells she just had bolted out from. Adore shook her head indicating that she didn’t want to see the guest rooms, she could imagine them just fine with taking the clues of the decoration down here. Adore tilted her head so she could look awn Violet, her nose wrinkled in trying to grasp and understand the mystery of this mistress. That Violet had proven to be anything than what Adore had expected, even though Violet’s reputation was well known in the streets too, made Adore feel uncertain, clueless on how to take it all. Had Adore been faced and put under the care of one of those cold, uncaring play house owners that only catered to those just wanting a body and a place to thrust Adore would have known how to feel and behave. She knew she could continue to hate them with a passion, her will and dedication to her cause unwavering and growing stronger. But, this far, Violet didn’t fit into Adore’s world view. 

She chuckled dryly at Violet’s asking of her wellbeing, shrugging her shoulders in a way that indicated that it didn’t matter if Adore answered her question honestly or not; Violet would probably find every crack and weakness in Adore’s armour anyway. Adore had already given her the knowledge of her reactions to small enclosures. “That, it’s been my nightmare ever since a kid. Being caught, locked up… To live my life in a fucking little cell, going mad, having lost and failed and disappointed. It’s just… “Adore paused, licking her lips as she hurried into the elevator that finally had reached them. She pressed herself back down into one of the corners, feeling the support of the elevator’s walls against her back. She felt herself relax a little when the lift began its ride back up and the feeling of safety when you had your back protected by something, making you less vulnerable and more aware and prone to reaction when you could face the dangers. “All those fucking shit stories about the real prisons, the fuck with your mind facilitates? Haunted me all my fucking life. Have you ever heard your uncles discuss the fate of a cousin, family friend or just some fucking poor ass from your community, being taken away to that fucking crazy shit? Poof. Gone. It’s for fucking real, out there. You’d be freaked the fuck out too if you ever seen the fright in people’s eyes as they just try to live their lives, the screams from mothers seeing their kid dragged away before their eyes, the wailing of a father hearing the news that your grapevine friends couldn’t find any clue about the kid, all erased and gone, the confusion and bitterness of brothers and sisters left. All praying that their loved one had been killed because that” Adore waved her arm in the air to generally refer to the cells down below and their resemblance to the facilities she was talking about “Is a pure fucking nightmare, hell come true.” 

Green eyes had burned, glued to Violet, as she had rambled, her face and body lit in a passionate animation that gave you a taste of Adore’s character and how her face and body usually always revealed every thought and feeling that passed through her. But with a light shake of her head, Adore dropped her gaze to stare down at the floor, arms locking over her chest, locking herself up again. There was an audible inhale of breath as Violet confirmed that all of her belongings seemed to have been snatched up with her. Part of her was relieved, glad that she could surround herself with her own stuff back in her room even though she might not be allowed to ever use her own clothes or paint her face as she wanted or change her appearance with the help of the wigs she had managed to collect. But the hitch in her breath was of fear and alarm. When she first had asked Violet if all of her stuff was with her she had only done so out of selfish reasons, wanting to hold on the few material things she actually did have. But she realised now that if the handlers - or the police or who the fuck had taken her from the beginning - had been able to collect all of her things they must have been at her home. Adore didn’t drag with her all her stuff everywhere. Unless Adore had gone and by free will asked to be put up as a pet, then it made sense she had taken everything she owned with her, it meant that whoever had snatched her knew about where she stayed. It meant that they also would have seen and probably taken her house mates as well. They had recognised that it was risky, deadly even, to house together with your own group, but it was easier, safer in one way, and the only options for the most of them that they had been willing to take the risk of risking being caught if one of them had a tail after them. But even if they had theoretically understood what it all could mean if one of them had been careless enough so that the police or a handler could watch them and follow them back home it was another thing to be faced with that real possibility. Adore could feel the cold dread in her belly, the chest that tightened and her eyes closed in brief prayer that she wasn’t the one that had put everyone up for danger, justice and countless horrible fate. She prayed that it wasn’t she that would have blown a group of passionate souls, friends, normal people that just wanted a chance of a life too, into the horrors of their nightmares. She wouldn’t care if she was here because someone else had screwed up, it was part of their life, their agreement to house together that it could happen but how could she live with herself if… 

She sighed, trembling fingers fidgeting black, dry hair behind one ear as she pushed herself off the wall to follow Violet out of the elevator once more. Adore startled with someone right away jumped at Violet as soon as she had entered the floor. Her nerves had been on edge ever since she had stood waiting for Violet to pick her up, the draining of being on high alert travelling through her, making hands, legs or knees tremble in exhaustion when her mind was too assaulted by everything. Adore just blinked stupidly at the weeping girl clinging onto Violet for dear life, her mouth open as if that would make Adore better able to grasp the whole situation. When she finally began to register what the girl was so upset about Adore couldn’t help but snort and roll her eyes at the girl’s overly dramatics. “For fucks sake…” She muttered, more to herself than anything, as she dragged her hands over her face, a tired motion that hoped that rubbing her face would make everything become more sane. Adore couldn’t possibly understand how a pet, a property, could be so upset by the mere thought that Violet might have gone. The girl, Laila, should have celebrated her little brief stint of freedom as long as her feeling of Violet having jumped ship had lasted. Adore dragged her hands away from her face to instead dig them into her nonexistent waist, forcing her attention back to Violet and the pet. Adore did blink in confused appreciation over the girl’s blue hair, a tiny sparkle of interest and disbelief that she would be allowed to make herself look so… special, unique, in a place where the girl existed to please customers. Allowing Laila to express herself and her sense of fashion by dying her hair blue, wouldn’t it just make it more difficult for Violet to earn as much money as possible?

Adore’s disbelief became even more obvious when it travelled down to her mouth, her lips hitched to the side in a face clear with disbelief, disgust and pure confusion as she reacted to the fact that Laila not only was to join them on the little tour but that she actually was allowed to still cling, and wanting to so herself, to Violet, hooking fingers together and swinging their entwined hands like they were some happy go lucky couple. Adore was caught between wanting to think it was fucking cool, mind-blowing shit that it all seemed so… humane, caring, attentive to each pet’s needs and wants of self expressions and feeling that it was disgusting how needy and depended Laila made herself appear, gladly snuggling up to a person that helped the society to continue to allow the clear distinctions of the worthy and the worthy and the free, the poor and the pets. How could Laila so freely wanting to help make herself continue to stay as a fucking pet, a property to be used as wished? It was too hard for Adore to take in the atmosphere of the floor, to the rooms - not cells - to the sofas and snuggle areas with all the soft pillows and blankets you could wish for, media to entertain you for ages. It was so fucking decadent. Couldn’t the pets see it was tools to help have them bound and unfree? Didn’t they have any shame at all? 

Adore couldn’t decide if she wanted to cry or scream or laugh or do it all at the same time when Violet began to spoke about her establishment and what it had to offer the pets under her wing. It was lines and lines of unimaginable luxury, from the store they could find most anything their hearts desired to purchase to the access to gym and spa, salon to pamper their appearances to the free availability of food and health care. Tears welled up in Adore’s eyes, her overwhelmed feelings finally on the brink of being unmanageable. “This, this is so fucking wrong…” Adore pressed through her tight throat, shaking her head as if she had been broken. She looked at Laila, happily nodding along how swell this place where, to Violet, Adore’s face blotchy with broken hope and overwhelmed shock. “This isn’t fucking right man! How the fucking fuck am I supposed to just, just live in all this, this, this luxury shit, this never-ending bounty of food and whatever the fuck I would want fuckery?! There’s people out there, starving and dying, that’s never ever gonna get even a fucking little crumble of all the shit here, and I’m just supposed to, to, live it, accept it?! I don’t belong here, I don’t belong here, I don’t belong here…“A wordless whiny sob got caught in Adore’s throat as she started to shake her head again, blindly stumbling in any direction as long as she could get away from the presence of Violet and Laila. 

Just how would she be able to justify if she took the offers of luxurious heaven, gladly eating herself full with fresh food every day and suddenly taking care of her body and appearance, getting accustomed to soft warm beds and being able to watch the TV, spoil herself with all kinds of entertainment, just being able to pop to the store if she craved some sweets after the dining area had closed for the night, or some new nail polish or whatever fucking else. This was what she had been fighting against. This unjustness with a small percentage having it all and the rest left to rot away or try to make their way to the their dreams of life and humane standards, only to get caught and stuck in the pet houses to continue to slave the rest of their lives. How could she eat knowing that so many of her friends and family had payed for their protests? But she had already eating it. She had without further thought happily stuffed herself with the fresh pizza Violet had made sure she got. She felt sick and she pressed her hands against the softness of her stomach, swollen and desperately trying to handle the unusual amount of food she had chewed down. Adore bent forward, resting her hands against her knees, one fist in angered frustration and disappointment hitting the softness of her thigh. This was all too much, she felt so lost and alone and uncertain. She felt so fucking bad. A traitor. Weak and stupid, a pretence of a rebel, too soft and dumb to be able to handle the real fight, the real talk. She did belong here. Maybe she fucking did. Adore began to walk on the spot, heavy platforms smashing down on the floor as Adore tried to trip away some of the too strong emotions attacking her. She wanted to scream, but her throat and chest was too tight for that. 

Gaze darted around the room, trying to find something that wasn’t Laila or Violet to put her focus on, something that she could tune in on so she could escape the depths of her mind and the intensity of the feelings rolling around her body. She finally settled one on pet, the sheer beauty of her drawing her eyes back to admire the woman. She was pretty. Beautiful. Stunning. Leggy, a fantastic body, dusted to perfection, her eye for fashion enhancing her beauty, working her body to its best potential. Adore tried to relax herself, allowing her thoughts of the pet try to battle away the shit she couldn’t, wouldn’t, didn’t want to deal with right now. Adore tried to imagine her hands running over satin thighs, sneaking behind to grab a handful of nice ass, and she tried to picture the softness of those lips and how beautiful the pet would be in the trap of passion. Adore gingerly straightened herself up, the edge of one hand stroking under one eyes to whisk away the revealing tears of her beginning breakdown. Adore remained locked to the floor, her whole body language now more numb than anything, her eyes still nailed to the beauty of a pet when she heard Violet speaking to her again, and Adore couldn’t muster the energy to feel surprised over how sneaky Violet seemed to be able to walk, or if it was Adore that had totally lost the energy or care to even try to notice approaching steps and the buzz of a person coming nearer. Adore’s eyes widened in interest when Violet revealed that the stunning pet, Tati, Tati her name was, packed a cock and she eyed Tati again with another kind of fascination, tiredly but with an obvious flame of interest. “She’s hot,” Adore agreed frankly, briefly glancing at Laila through the corner of her eye at her giggle and Violet mentioning what parts Laila strutted around with too. Later, when she had had time to relax and recharge, Adore would start to find appreciation that Violet accepted and allowed people like her, those that liked to fuck around with gender, to be themselves, no matter how they represented themselves. “Yeah. Sure I would. She seems to have a fucking nice ass,” Adore answered Violet, the eager preying tone that would otherwise be in her voice when discussing hot people almost completely vanished to a flat, tired, numb tone. Tati’s grin made Adore try to respond, not just to try to be polite because she loved flirting with hot people too much. Adore pushed some of her reserve energy into her grin, big and toothy, partly loop-sided in confident flirtation, thick eyebrows raising slightly. 

“Yeah. Yeah, whatever,” Adore mumbled as she looked away from Tati to Violet that wanted to prompt the third part of the tour to begin. Adore waited for Violet’s lead, figuring it was just best to try to get through everything.

 

Violet let Adore rant, knowing she needed to let Adore talk. She’d certainly file incarceration as one of Adore’s biggest fears. She hoped Adore would never need to be punished, but perhaps she could find another way to discipline Adore if she needed to. 

“The loss of freedom and the life you know is a perfectly reasonable fear,” Violet said. “That would be terrifying. It’s a fear I share. To lose everyone you love and everything you’ve built for yourself is an unsettling thought. That is not what this is meant to be. It is temporary, a few days at most. Only Sharon needs a week down in the basement. Usually a night is sufficient. Sometimes only a few hours. I visit every morning to gauge when isolation should end. I don’t ever want anyone to feel as if they’ve been abandoned or forgotten.”

Adore’s reaction to Laila was not entirely unexpected. Laila was a very needy bunny and Violet knew she spoiled the girl. But Laila was just so cute and cuddly Violet couldn’t ever say no to the girl. If Violet herself was unable to attend to Laila’s needs, there were more than a few stallions and wolves who loved the cuddly little bunny. She was a favorite of guests too.

Violet was also unsurprised by Adore’s reaction to the facility. It was luxurious, and Adore was clearly unused to and uncomfortable with it. Violet could feel Laila getting nervous as she was too used to being the unlucky target of misplaced anger so Violet pulled the girl close to her for Laila’s comfort. 

“Adore, I know it’s different from what you’re used to. I wish I could give everyone the opportunity I’m giving you. The world outside these walls is a desperate place, where the line between haves and have nots is clear and distinct.” Violet sighed. “If not for this place, all of us, myself included, would definitely be on the side of the have nots.”

“Outside these walls, none of us have power. But in here, we set the rules. And once they step in here, those who have power outside these walls must play by our rules. Here we can take some power back for ourselves. Make them give up some power and money. Think on that, Adore.”

Violet watched the silent interaction between Adore and Tati with some amusement. Tati was another of Katya’s handpicked rebels, though Tati was delivered by Katya herself. Perhaps she’d be able to convince her fiery new pet that Violet wasn’t the enemy. 

“I’ll speak to Tati. If you both desire it she may pay you a visit.” Violet lead the way back to the elevator, Laila still holding her hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Adore hadn’t bothered answering Violet. The look on her face revealed Adore tried to block what Violet said, not wanting to hear words that had some kind of truth behind them. She didn’t want to end up like Laila, seemingly unable to exist without the comforting presence of Violet near her. Adore didn’t want to become that desperate, that depended on a person that benefited from her. Laila was stupid that she didn’t consider that Violet put up with her clinginess because Violet earned money off of her. Violet could go on about how accepting pets into her house managed to save some from the misery of the common streets but if playhouses like Violet’s didn’t exist, there wouldn’t be any demand for pets and everything would be different. Whatever Violet told herself to feel good about earning her luxurious life on other people’s lack of opportunities, she was in the wrong. 

She had only wiped away the last stray tear with the back of her hand, tucking strands of hair behind her ear before letting her arms cross over her chest once more, seeking the only comfort she could get from herself and her own presence before Adore followed Violet and Laila to get to go on the rest of the tour. Eyes burned at the back of Laila especially, like if Adore tried to stare through her to find out how she could be like she is, docile and accepting and blissfully ignorant. Selfish, even. It was sad, because Adore liked the way Laila styled herself. She loved the blue of her hair, the alternative clothing style she sported. She looked like a person Adore would have approached to chat back out there, maybe make a new friend. In here? Adore didn’t know. Or, she knew that she didn’t want any friends, at all. The more minds there was to try and paint Violet as a saviour to keep themselves from going nuts with the life they couldn’t escape the more Adore risked being influenced and brainwashed. Adore rather be on her own. Maybe even try to get out of here before it all went downhill and she was lost forever. Maybe she could even use the time it would take her to find a way to run away unnoticed to snoop around and see if she could learn some shit she could take back. 

Adore was a silence when she followed along on the tour, letting Violet and Laila being the only one using their voices as Violet presented the facilities, the roof garden, the gym, the spa and all the other kind of posh shit that Violet had managed to put under her roof. Adore had to admit she was a bit flabbergasted just how big Violet’s house was and that Violet had the coin enough to provide her pets such care that was rare, or maybe even unheard of. Not like she was going to let Violet sense or know that she had found it noteworthy. Violet seemed to have some pretty strong skills and a heck of a mind to have put her in charge of this. It was only too bad Violet didn’t use her intelligence and stamina on something that would actually be good for the world. 

When they were to get up to Violet’s own private floor Adore’s stomach tingled by the teasing wings of butterflies. Not only was the sixth floor Violet’s own, where she could do whatever she fucking pleased with Adore and none would be none the wiser. No, by being led to her own room, it all would be settled and Adore had to face the truth that this was her new home and her new life. She couldn’t pretend like she was just getting a private tour of the facilities, like if she was a potential guest interesting to seeing how the playhouse actually was like before committing and putting down a payment. It would be real. She would have a room of her own. There to stay. Or so they believed, anyway. Adore didn’t know what to do with Violet’s presence now when her nerves had started to flutter in worry, the heavy touch of a break down pressing hard down on her weary body and mind. Once she was showed her room, once she had stepped foot in there, Adore knew she would crumble down. She couldn’t take it any longer. The whole situation had already drained her, the impressions and emotions touring the playhouse had provoked ripping away at the last reserve of her energy. She just wanted to curl up on herself and cry herself to sleep. She felt so fucking little and weak, abandoned and lost, having to learn a new kind of life. Adore was so fucking tired of that. Trying to adjust and fit in. She had spent her whole life trying to figure out the society and their norms of normality and she had always failed grasping it. She had always been an outcast, no matter in what circles she tried to move within. Always the one that was the little bit more weird, a little bit more crazy, a little bit more different, a little bit more sexual, a little bit more genderfucking. It had ripped Adore apart when she was a kid and had turned out a sensitive fucking angry teen than rather hit you first than being the one getting attacked. It had helped feed her anger, her frustration, her want to change society. Before the new government was set up, Adore wanted to fucking challenge the society regarding gender, appearances and sexuality. Now, she still stood for all that, but now she also wanted to tear down the system that only further had fucked up her already fucked up life. With the years Adore had started to learn and accept that she always would be some kind of outcast and had started to twitch it into a symbol of pride and strength instead. All of that were what made Adore a good street kid to have in the group. She was relentless, fuelled by anger and frustration, unafraid, already numb to set backs, pain and loss. But she was still just human, and every new situation Adore found herself having to get into and learn she still stung when she found out that this wasn’t a place for her either, that she only had found another circle to be an outcast within. As with her luck, this place would just prove her theory again. She was born to be unaccepted, alone, being the voice for the fucked up kids out there that was as lost and weird and struggling to find their voice and place like she had, a rebel prepared to do whatever it cost to make sure no other innocent kids would have to go through what she has gone through and make sure she leaves behind a society full of understanding, acceptance and nurture of every kind of self expression, identity, dreams and aspirations. 

Adore glanced up at Violet when they stood before the door to her new room, the greens of her eyes intense with a hurt she couldn’t mask just then, with hurt and the restless spirit of fight, of rebellion and Adore reached to open the door herself, a small yet significant act to take charge of her new life. She let her gaze fly around the room before she stepped into it, as if she had grown and instinct she no longer noticed that had reached her to always check her surroundings, and her hand trembled over the inner wall to flick the light on. And Adore stepped inside. 

She didn’t know what to do. She had no energy left to figure out how she should respond to the sight of a made up bed. A whole fucking bed, unbroken and fresh, with washed soft linens, supporting pillow and a cozy looking blanket. Not just a trashy mattress on the floor of her apartment, with rugs or worn out blankets or clothes to be used as pillows or something to huddle up under to escape the cold. She had a drawer, a wardrobe, an unbroken mirror. It almost reminding her of the room her eldest brother had earned, not having to share a room with her and the rest of the siblings, before everything changed. Adore swallowed and it was the sight of the black bag of hers, with patches of slogans and various symbols sewn upon the fabric, that made Adore to move. She sank down on her knees, with an elegance and strength that seemed mismatched with the softness of her body and the messiness of her appearance, fingers desperate pulling the bag open so she could roam through her stuff. 

The familiar scent of cement, cheap food and even cheaper spirits and smoke hit her as soon as the bag pulled open. It was the smell of home. It hit her hard in her stomach and her lips began to tremble, trying to handle the rush of sorrow, of mourning, of confusion, of desperate fright, of how small and insignificant and vulnerable she felt. Her fingers caressed the synthetics of her green and red wigs, ran through the dry strands of her blonde with black roots hair, the touch and sight of them a now painful reminder of who she used to be, once, and the question that made her stomach drop of who she was going to be now. Hot tears pooled from her eyes and she pulled the wigs out from her bag, tossing them to the side so she could roam through the rest of the artificers of what used to be Adore Delano. Stockings with holes in them, short little jean shorts, deep cut loose linens, flannels, a pair of high heeled boots but also her other wears, a pair of jeans, sweatpants, two hoodies, some underwear  and sucks. Her little makeup bag that together with her clothes and wigs that had allowed her to be whoever the fuck she had wanted. It was with hands that almost didn’t dare reach out for the hidden little pocket in the depth of the bag, afraid to find out if the stash of pictures she kept there had been stolen from her or if they had been allowed, or gone unnoticed by whoever had picked together her stuff. But she could feel the edges of the photo papers at her fingertips and that was enough. She wouldn’t be able to look through them, see the faces of her friends and family, the group she had found that had become her second family, an outcasts with other outcasts that had managed to coexist and have a fucking good run out on the streets. Adore lost the last of her energy and she crumbled over her bag, nosed buried into the clothes that smelled of home, the fingertips that didn’t linger on the photos instead resting amongst her wigs, her ass up in the air by the way she had tipped over on her knees. She couldn’t care right now, and she hoped Violet enjoyed the free view of her ass if Violet was at the door still. It might be the only, or one of the only, chances Violet would have to ogle her. Soft warm tears had morphed into shoulder shaking sobs, snivels and little tortured whines and a breath that lost its tempo now and again, hitching and making her hulk and hiccup and Adore was lost to the world. Everything she had tried to keep in the last couple of days, or she thought she had tried to keep it in during those days that were just a mist in her head, and during the tour pouring out of her. Shame that she had been so desperate enough to accept the food on the first offer of Violet, shame that she had stated the bunnies as a good distraction from when she had panicked down in the basement. Shame even that she had objectified Tati, revealed that she was hot and someone Adore would sleep with if she had the chance, back on the outside, but now could become some kind of reward, a body to offer Adore, make her feel better. She was afraid. She was afraid of what would become of her. She was afraid why and how she had ended up in here. If Adore had willingly sought out a handler Adore would never ever forgive herself from going against everything she had been fighting for. If she had been captured she feared what that meant. Had she been followed? Had she put her group at risk? Where they too locked up somewhere, in prison cells, at other playhouses? Pampered or tortured? They must be. Adore was clinging on the things she had kept at her apartment. She didn’t have a habit of dragging around a bag filled with clothes and wigs and makeup when she was just out and about. For her to have her things, whoever it was that took her had been at her home. They had been at her home and they would have found some of her people there. Hopefully none of them had been foolish enough to keep papers and brochures, music and vids and tools that would reveal that they worked for and supported Alaska Thunderfuck’s revolution. But if they had found anything that indicated that they lived a rebel’s life Adore wouldn’t be her. She wouldn’t be in a posh, no, the most prestigious playhouse there was, even. She would be at jail, tortured as they searched for answers. But maybe she had been taken just in time, handed over just in time before they found incriminating stuff at the apartment so they wouldn’t be able to come at her, now owned by Violet, but her friends had been sitting ducks, plucked and stripped and ripped apart.

Adore didn’t know how long she had cried and hulked and sobbed and shivered and trembled before being whisked away into an exhausted sleep, but at some point she had tipped to her side, crawling up around her belongings, tear soaked and freezing but the floor and the scent of her things homely enough to whisk her away into slumber, heavy and without dreams but with breaths turning to snores that indicated how exhausted and shook up she had really been. 

-

Violet knew as they continued the tour, Adore wasn’t really present. So Violet hurried them along to the sixth floor. Wordlessly, she nudged Laila towards one of the playrooms, knowing Laila would make her way to the cozy one with a big bed and a window seat where she’d wait patiently for Violet.   
  
Violet took Adore to the room that had been prepared for her. It was nice, but impersonal. Kinda like what Violet remembered of hotel rooms, when those existed. Sensing Adore’s mood, she let Adore have some privacy while she reflected on her new life, and likely her old life as well.   
  
Quietly, Violet shut Adore’s door and went to her office. She buzzed Max to ask him to ask Tati to come up to her while she pulled out Adore’s file, hoping it would give her some insight into helping Adore transition more smoothly into her home.   
  
Tati appeared after a few moments. “Laila isn’t under your desk is she?”  
  
Violet shook her head. “No. In the bunny playroom.”  
  
“Good.” Tati made herself right at home in Violet’s office. “So you want me to fuck the new pet? Analyze her for you?”  
  
“If you want but it’s slightly more complicated than that. She’s also one of Katya’s special deliveries…” Tati’s eyes light up at that. “And it says she came voluntarily. But I wouldn’t have guessed that from her behavior. She’s acting more like she got snatched or arrested. Bob was the one who brought her in apparently. She was in a street gang before. Loyal. Very loyal.”  
  
Tati smirked. “Good. I’ll know just how to get her to talk to me then.”  
  
Violet crossed her arms. “She broke down once I showed her to her room. I let her have her privacy. Maybe it’s best if you wait? At least for a little while. I know you’re good at getting information out of people, especially for the revolution, but remember, Adore is just a newly-arrived poor lost kid.”  
  
Tati’s eyes sparkled. “Oh I know, don’t you worry. You can just go let Laila suck your cock for you, and I’ll handle it.” She grinned.  
  
Violet laughed, knowing how Tati was. “I trust you.”  
  
Tati teasingly curtsied. “You better.”

-

_A few hours later…_

  
  
Tati looked stunningly beautiful when she went up to Adore room sometime later. She’d spent the time getting ready, making herself look pretty but not overtly sexual. Adore didn’t need to see her as an enticement sent by Violet when Tati came here of her own free will.   
  
The new pet was cute, certainly, and had a great ass but that wasn’t entirely why Tati was here. If Adore was another of General Zamolodchikova’s special projects, then Tati needed to know what she could do for the revolution. Tati too was one of the general’s special projects, and she’d been in Violet’s playhouse, seducing powerful government men out of their secrets for years.   
  
Tati had come here willingly, a special mission for the cause of the resistance. Violet allowed the resistance to work within her walls and she offered shelter to members who had been in danger or could operate like Tati could.   
  
Not every pet here worked towards revolution. But besides herself, there was the puppy Sasha, her stallion boyfriend Shea, and their friend Vander, another puppy. The wolf Sharon was part of their cause too, and also that street punk Aja who knew Violet from long before she was the mistress of a playhouse. There too was one of the staff, Miss Peppermint, who was everyone’s friend.   
  
Adore would probably join their little group of rebels, once she understood what this place really was. Doubtlessly Adore saw this place as a gilded cage. In someways it was, but if so, Violet was no less free than the rest of them. But regardless, Tati knew that she needed to convince Adore that this was a place to grow strong and fit and further the revolution’s cause.   
  
Tati could hear stirring inside so she knocked on the door to Adore’s room. “Adore? It’s Tati. You want some company? I dressed up for you. By the way, this is my hair.”  
  
Tati waited for Adore to respond with ‘I don’t wear wigs’, identifying herself as a member of Alaska’s revolution. Tati stood confidently. She knew Adore would open the door for her now.


	5. Chapter 5

Adore had no idea how much time had passed when she had been thorn away from sleep. She tried to move her limbs but it felt like she was trapped in a pool of syrup making her slow and unable to move normally. She felt groggy as hell, sleep and exhaustion painted clearly over her face; eyes barely managing to stay open as she tried to glance around to remember where the fuck she was, face puffy and red, mouth dry and tongue clumsy. The sparkles of panic had started to lit up in her stomach as her brain tried to make sense why she was curled up with a bag with her belongings in a stark room that was nowhere like her own home. Adore groaned, rubbed her face against her underarm as she shuffled herself up into a sitting position. 

So it hadn’t been a dream. When the fog of sleep slowly faded Adore could remember Violet taking her to this room, after having accepted her at the place’s delivery entrance, how she had been taken around on a tour of the establishment. Adore had curled up with her things, shaken and scared, the familiar scent of her home, her exhaustion and her sobbing wearing on her body and pushed her into sleep. Adore must look a mess right now. Even more than usual. Sleep drunk, eyes probably still swollen and red from her crying and tiredness, cheeks and lips puffy from sleep and weeping. And her hair, uncombed, yet another night without braiding the extensions before going to bed producing more knots and a mess in her hair. Clothes she had worn the fuck knew how long, and she couldn’t remember the last time she had showered. Hopefully she had been cleaned up before being handed over to Violet, but the days leading up to this, her sitting her, was still a blank mystery in her mind.

Adore didn’t know what to do. The idea of just sitting in this room without anything to do rattled on her nerves, unable to be at peace and still for too long, but she didn’t want to go leave her room either, having to face her new reality. She had no desire having to look at Laila and feel the anger boiling in her at the girl’s vapid stupidity and selfishness. She didn’t want to face Violet. It bothered Adore that her first impression of the vibe she got from the house’s mistress was one of calm poise and tender care and it pissed her off even more since Adore knew that her vibe readings never were wrong. Adore didn’t want to see Violet in any different light than a greedy person taking advantage of the system’s fucked up treatment of people and people. That Violet was so young bothered her too. Sure, there were older people in the resistance too, of course, they had known the before far longer than the kids of the rebellion but it were still the youth that had to live in this system for the majority of their lives whilst the older generations didn’t have to suffer in the same way. Sure, maybe they had lost money and pension and the dream retirement plans but still, they had at least lived in freedom for the vast majority of their lives. Adore’s point was: Violet should be fighting. Laila should be fighting. Tati should be fighting. They should all fight for their right to their lives, to the right to a future they had been robbed off. This shit, this house, however luxurious it treated the pets, it wasn’t as good as a life and future, for fucks sake. 

Adore pushed herself of from the floor, stretching out her body as she began to walk around in the room, hoping that the movements would soothe the restless imp residing inside of her, channelling the energy of the movement into her thinking. Maybe if Adore did look at this as some kind of mission, maybe she should actually try and get into Violet’s files and see if there was any kind of stuff there the resistance could use. Information about clients, pets, how the house was run, it’s finances, whatever. Anything that could help. Maybe if –

There was a knock at the door and Adore snapped her head towards it, eyes widening in surprised weariness, nose wings flaring by the push of breath through her nose. Bending down, Adore grabbed hold of the heel of her other pair of shoes and hurled it at the door in proper response to the disturbance. But any thoughts of ignoring whoever called on her changed when the caller presented themselves. It was not the fact that it was Tati that had come up to ‘keep her company’ but what she actually said. Adore’s eyes narrowed as she tried to glare through the door, head cocked slightly to the side as she tried to take in this new direction. Did the beautiful bunny actually belong to the movement? And what the fuck did she do here, then? It seemed weird that Tati would help get money for the government and those that support it whilst also cheering for the resistance. Maybe it was a trap? Could be that some spy had managed to snatch their code greeting. Could be that some poor fuck had broken and spilled their guts, letting the system know everything about their organisation. But wether or not it was a trap it couldn’t really matter here. She was already registered as Violet’s. Unless she tried to smoke forth rebel sympathisers to throw to the police. Adore chewed at her lip as she waited to see if her brains or her heart would win the battle. Ignore or let Tati in? She was curious. Not only was Tati sexy as fuck but now she could be so much more. She could potentially be someone Adore could trust. Maybe even be her friend? Her heart hugged as her eyes rolled at the thought. It was unlikely, and besides, Adore had told herself not to get friendly with anyone in her. It could be deadly. It could only help her become more and more trapped in Violet’s web. 

She clomped to the door, the door handle rattling as Adore leaned against it, as if her brain tried its last attempt to gloriously win over her heart. “I don’t wear wigs,” Adore snarled with indignation, and against better judgement she opened the door for the pet. Green, large eyes stared at her with an unmasked face of longing, missing comradely of her group she’d left behind, curiosity. Adore dropped her gaze as she shuffled back against the door, allowing Tati to walk inside. Adore watched her back (ass) as Tati passed her. She knew that Violet had send Tati up to her. She had said she would. She knew Tati was here on Violet’s orders and probably to try and analyse her enough so Violet could get some holds on her. 

“You didn’t have to. Dress up, I mean,” Adore shrugged, voice uncharacteristically dull and flat as she closed the door behind her. “You don’t have to whore yourself to me, fuck Violet’s order.” Adore remained at the door, eyes flickering over Tati’s figure, quickly glancing up at her face before Adore ripped her eyes away, fixing her gaze on her bag instead. She crossed her legs as she leaned back against the door, arms hugging her, unsure what to do. She wanted to ask her so much about her mind about the rebellion and what Tati did for them. She wanted to grab that ass of her too but Adore didn’t sit well with taking advantage of someone that was just here because Violet had said she needed to. “What – what do you want?”

-

Tati laughed. If only Adore knew how silly she sounded. “Violet doesn’t make us whore anymore than we want to. I came up here because I thought you could use a friend and a hot piece of ass.”

Tati sat down on one corner of the bed. “She’s not the enemy, Violet isn’t. She’s something of a rebel herself. Otherwise this wouldn’t be a safehouse for people like us. I’ve been here since Violet a little after opened the place, three years ago. Someone very high up in the rebellion made the arrangements with Violet. And I’ve been stealing government secrets from guests ever since.” Tati grinned.

“This is a good place to get fit and strong for the days when fighters will be needed. But it’s also a good place to use perceived weakness as strength and learn the enemy. Violet’s done a fantastic job of taking these twisted pigs’ money and using it to care for people who otherwise wouldn’t be able to survive this nightmare country we live in. Not a bad accomplishment for someone so young.”

Tati lay back on the bed. “We’re not the only resistance fighters here. There’s a good handful of us. Bob is our usual contact. He’s the handler who brought you in. Though he’s not one of the ones who delivered you. Laila has an appointment with him tomorrow though. You’ll probably see him. You can pass along anything useful you pick up from guests later to him. They’re usually happy to spill things to people they think are powerless.”

“You won’t have guests until Violet thinks you’re ready though.” Tati smirked. “She gave me permission to visit you, but she didn’t send me here to whore myself to you. We’re both consenting adults. I know you want me. I can’t blame you. Everyone wants me. And I think you’re pretty cute too. And once Violet told me you were part of the resistance, I knew I had to at least tell you you’re not alone here. But if I get a sneak preview of your audition, all the better.” Tati’s eyes sparkled, knowing Adore wouldn’t be able to resist her challenge. “I wonder if you’ve got what it takes to please a girl like me.”  


\- 

The laugh she was given in response coloured Adore’s cheeks and ears red and her face resettled into her usual cold mask of distain and hate. Tati’s reaction put a needle in her heart, a sharp yet small wound; a pain that seemed even grander than what it actually was due to her confinement and the feeling she had of being lost and all alone. “Oh fuck you,” Adore spat as she pushed herself off the door in preparation if she would need to defend herself in any way. She followed every movement the pet made making herself comfortable on the bed in Adore’s room. 

But the knowledge that Tati had identified herself as one with the resistance was the thing that saved Tati from being thrown out of her room. Despite Tati’s manners, and defence of Violet, Adore was intrigued with this pet that managed to dwell in luxury whilst claiming to stand unified for a new system for her to live in. Part of Adore also just longed for someone to cling to, to have someone help make sense of it all, reassure her that everything was fine and that everything will get better. Her own inner demons where too strong, too skilled at ripping at her believes and self-worth to gain that kind of comfort from herself. And Tati just happened to be the first seemingly sane one Adore had come across on the tour. Tati came across as self-aware and confident, at ease with herself and her situation, teasing enough to spark an interest in Adore, and the bonus that they shared a base of being involved with the movement. So Adore bend her head down, hugged herself stronger to chase away the anger that could drive Tati away, and she did try to listen to what Tati was telling her. 

Her soul still resisted the point that Violet’s playhouse was a good and valid place to operate. Adore didn’t want to believe that living in this kind of poshness was justified just because they could suck and fuck a few secrets out of the government pigs. There was other ways of doing that that didn’t involve some people living a carefree life spoiled with solid walls and roof, every kind of food they could desire, free health care and the option to indulge even more in the store and salon and spa and whatever else Violet had set her place up with. What was wrong with surveillance, ordinary snooping, raiding houses and infiltrate ? There was other ways to get information than living like this. It was that part that bothered Adore. She couldn’t care less if Tati slept her way to her information. Sex was as good a tool as anything, and if she did it with free will and enjoyed herself Adore would be all too happy for her. Sex wasn’t what bothered her, in fact it would probably be the thing she found the most easiest to adjust to. No, it was the way they were living doing it. It still wasn’t fair. Why should they be entitled to all this fancy shit when there were people out there risking their lives plotting, planning and gaining intelligence and all they had to come home to were cold wet cement walls and some stale bread and broth? 

Adore’s head snapped up when Tati revealed who had brought her here. Bob? The name didn’t ring familiarly in her mind but she painted the name with distaste. Even if Bob hadn’t been the one to originally capture her, he had delivered her to this house. It was bad enough. It was fucking evil enough. She couldn’t understand why. If someone high up in the ranks had noticed her, why couldn’t they let her continue to work out where she belonged, on the streets she knew, with the gang she trusted? What fucking use could she be doing here? Adore blinked when her brain registered that Tati had taken the welcome to stretch out on the bed and admit the confusion dimming green eyes a sparkle of amusement and appreciation started to gain life. “I don’t understand…” Adore began, shaking her head as if the motion would make everything seem crystal clear. “I don’t belong here. I don’t fucking belong here! I was doing just fucking great out there! It doesn’t make sense, dammit. I – they – it’s just – “Adore shook her head again with a low growl of frustration. 

Tati flowed the focus onto themselves and the glint of interest Adore had flashed her when she first lay eyes on Tati. Tati’s confident teasing and unshakable belief in her own attractiveness felt enough homely, felt enough like the vibes Adore had found enthralling and captivating out on the streets. The wary confusion ebbed away a bit, the sparkle of curiosity growing stronger in its place. She decided to trust Tati that she was her on her own will and not because she was following the orders of Violet. Tati didn’t present herself or had the vibe of someone that just did what they were told and Adore let that reassure her that if she decided to take Tati’s offer to heart, she wasn’t taking advantage of the pet. Adore let her gaze drag over the outstretched body laying on the bed, teeth digging into Adore’s bottom lip in appreciation of the sight before her. “’Pretty cute’? “Adore echoed with a reprimanding click of her tongue. “I’m fucking cool, a fucking hot ass bitch, cunt. Ain’t no fucking cute,” Adore scoffed with an air that was telling that she was all too used being placed in the cute and adorable (and just a fun homegirl) category. 

“Think a pretty girl like you can handle some street meat, huh?” Adore questioned with eyebrows that rose in disbelief. She let herself once again drag her gaze over Tati, this time eyeing her in pondering evaluation. Adore let herself sink into the game surprisingly grateful for Tati to provide her with something that could take her mind off her captivity and loss of life as she knew it. Adore would be all too willing playing with Tati. It was obvious. A hunger had put back some healthy colour to her shocked, exhausted ashen tones she had sported the last couple of days. She was horny as hell too. Now when her body and mind began to awake from it’s days long haze she could feel that frustration of not having fucked or even rubbed one out for a couple of days. “Gonna find toilet,” Adore announced, fumbling open her door to find a bathroom she could freshen up in. Even though Adore did go for a trashy messy aesthetics, she didn’t feel all too confident or hot going into some adult playdate with days of not brushing her teeth or washing up. 

When she returned a moment later Adore had used her time out not only to freshen up but to try and ease herself back into her usual self. She seemed more at ease in her skin, softer around the edges, with a bubbly, humorous carefree spirit lurking behind the softer wall of protection. “So, what do you want? What you like?” Adore asked with an offhandedness that revealed that she was comfortable in situations of hookups, sitting down on the bed to tie her feet free from her boots. “You have condoms, lube?” Boots landed with each low thud and Adore scrambled up on the bed, letting herself crawling over to Tati with a predator like flair to her movements. She slithered herself over the form of Tati, one arm on each side of Tati’s head propping herself up, hovering over the body underneath, a knee digging down between Tati’s thighs to have her spread her legs for her. Adore dipped her head down to nuzzle against Tati’s neck, letting teeth nibble at the delicate flesh as she levered herself down to rest on her elbows instead. She freed her right hand, letting her left arm take all of her weight, letting herself run her hand down one side of Tati. “You know on the streets we do it quick and hard, right?” Adore spoke into her ear, her palm already ghosting over Tati’s crotch before wandering up over her belly and chest, the nature of her touches revealing that she liked the feel of her body underneath her. “Dunno how to spoil pretty princesses like you.” Adore mumbled against the shell of her ear before kissing her ear, nibbling at her earlobe.


	6. Chapter 6

The new pet was definitely fresh off the streets and Tati grinned. She’d have some fun breaking Adore in. “If you’re here, you’re here for a reason. They probably knew who you were, and Bob came to get you before the snatchers could. Do you remember what happened?”

“Most of the resistance who are here, didn’t exactly choose to be here. Not at first anyway. Most were arrested or about to be, so they turned themselves in to Bob and Bob brought them here rather than them getting captured and their whole pocket of resistance taken down with them.”

Tati stretched on the bed. “There’s a stallion here- Shea. His cell was betrayed, broken up and separated. He was arrested but some escaped. Violet fought for him to come here and she got him. He stayed up here on the sixth floor for nearly a year, not taking any guests or anything, until Bob was able to find his girlfriend Sasha, and he brought her and their friend Vander here. Shea couldn’t leave here, so Sasha and Vander came here. Rebel fighters still come see them as “guests”. They aren’t charged anything and they can come eat and get medical attention here. Sasha’s very intelligent and she’s incredible at planning and helping the rebels from in here.“ Tati kept her eyes locked with Adore’s.

"This place I’m sure seems luxurious to you. And it is. But it has to be. It has to attract high ranking government officials. And it has to not be suspicious for our contact high up in the government ranks to come here.”

Tati smiled sadly. “Violet can’t save everyone. But she tries. And she tries to give us the best. There’s another rebel in here, one from a street gang probably not unlike yours. Maybe they can help you make sense of this place.”

Tati could tell though that Adore was done listening. She didn’t mind. She was glad Adore had listened at all. Maybe Aja would be able to help convince Adore. She’d been with a guest while Adore got her tour but she should be free to talk to this new pet later. Right now the new pet was Tati’s. 

Tati laughed. “No, I think pretty cute fits. Unless you can prove otherwise,” she teased. “I’ve taken my share of street meat. Selfish boys who just take what they want from me and don’t care if I get off or not. Are you saying that’s what I’m in for?” 

Tati was amused when Adore left the room in search of the bathroom instead of using her ensuite one. She probably hadn’t tried the other door in the room. “There’s an ensuite you know?” Tati pointed. “You probably used the one for Violet’s guests. Not a problem, it’s just yours is more private.”

Tati pulled lube and condoms out of her purse and put them on the bed. “I’m no delicate flower or a spoiled princess. I like it rough. Think you can satisfy me?” Tati could see her teasing only spurred Adore on so she kept it up. “Lets see what you’ve got.”

-

It scared Adore more than soothed her that she had been picked up because she could have been on the brink of being uncovered and recognised. Adore had a staple of names she used and welcomed her fascination and ability to vary her looks and presentation and channel various personalities. She had thought she had been pretty safe, using both her street lessons from before the new world started and shat she had picked up as a kid rebel. But according to Tati she might not have been as smooth as she had thought. “But like the others? My group? Are they okay? “The sprinkle of vulnerability in her tone reflected in her eyes as she looked at Tati with large pleading eyes, turning to the pet as if she was the all wisdom and knew everything that had happened, are happening and will happen. “I don’t remember shit. I just remember I was like, ya know, out with Lil Sniper and like Acid Betty and and like then I’m fuckin’ right here, man.” The pain of not knowing the actions that had led her to stand here right now watered Adore’s eyes, and it made her feel fucking weak and used, like she had been robbed of her fate and future, once again. If she even couldn’t remember what had led her here she couldn’t possibly have gone with free will and that was fucking unfair. If some high positioned rebel wished for her to be safe couldn’t they just talked to her, explain their plans but instead she got fucked into oblivion for God knew how many days? “But they’ve been at my place. My stuff, it’s all fucking here. They, whoever like the fuck they are, knows where we live and like this shit is such a fuckin’ invasion of privacy for fucks sake! Oh, wow! Fuckin’ stealing me, knocking me out cold, knowing where like the fuck I live and like go in there to take my stuff?! Dude, it’s fucked up, I’m telling ya! “The stream of words as Adore worked herself up into anger where sprinkled with enough of her original Valley accent that told she was truly upset by the whole ordeal and that she didn’t care to wash away the dialect she had grown up with. She balled up her hands, digging short nails into her own flesh to tame the anger, one boot kicking back against the door to vent out the upset energy pumping in her veins. She kicked back against the door once again, her hands bouncing on and off her hips in a motion that was more for moving than actually punching herself. 

Tati’s voice slithered slowly into her frustrated mind that screamed and demanded answers and revenge, spewing bitterness that she, for what, the third time? had been left voiceless regarding how her future would be like. She let Tati’s story of how Bob was a helping angel instead of an opportunistic handler stream through her ears, though that she wouldn’t believe, but it was the story of the couple that made her better able to concentrate and chase away the hopelessness of not knowing. Slowly, Adore let her gaze travel back to Tati stretched out on the bed, the look over Adore’s face almost shy and begging, and there was some kind of innocence in the way her eyes widen to listen to the story and how calmed she got by the ancient art of story telling. It was a pretty story of love and what love could make you do, even giving up your freedom to be at your lover’s side. Adore grudgingly had to admit that some points Tati made sounded sane but Adore would need time to think over all the information she had been showered with ever since she stepped inside this playhouse. She needed space and time to reflect, to feel, to try and understand. 

“So the lucky rebels that happened to know those two gets to enjoy their meals and havin’ their health looked over, like, wow, huh? Man, what about them rest, baby all the others that doesn’t get that chance? It’s fuckin’ ironic,isn’t it, like, the injustice that seems so fuckin’ common in the movement that’s fuckin’ fightin’ for a fair world.” Adore chuckled, more of tiredness of the stupidity and the absurdness of it all, and how hopeless everything seemed right then more than it was actually funny. Tati’s revelation that there was another here that had been picked fresh from the street gangs made Adore quirk her eyebrows in a mixture of concern and curiosity. “What gang?” She demanded to know with a quick bite to her words. With a sigh Adore tipped her head back against the door she was still leaning on. She hadn’t been this bombarded with information and sensations since she was in school and it was a fucking wonder Adore had lasted through Violet’s and now Tati’s tour of the place and its many uses without blowing her brain up. her mind was overstimulated with all the fresh info and she couldn’t take in any more even should her life depend on it. She rubbed at her eyes, letting thumbs smooth out her eyebrows before she let her arms fall to her sides. Her lips formed a pout and her nose wrinkled by Tati’s insisting that Adore was just pretty cute, like a little kid that was told that they were in fact just a little kid and not a big kid. Adore only hummed in response to the challenge, but when Tati talked about her experience of street meat Adore looked back at Tati.

“So the fucking wrong kind of street meat then,” Adore stated, her lips twisted into an expression of pity for Tati having to suffer under such lame asses that fought being a cool kid of the streets involved being selfish asses that only took and never gave, that was only involved in gang activity so they could brag of being big gagsters, man, with hoes and bitches and the money flowing like crazy, dude. “I’m not a boy, nor am I a selfish cunt. You’ll come. I’m raised in the right kind of gang culture, babe, where we take care of our cholas and cholos. “For the most part. Ideally. Her cultural background had also involved dads and husbands being selfish asses too and everything woven together with the delicious use of shame, silence and ignorance and unity; family over anything, family pride over self expression. But whatever. The important part right here was that, despite all the shit, there was a belief that you stick up for your baby and treat them right. 

"Waaa?” Adore fumbled in surprise as she close the door behind her, a dumbfounded look sweeping over her face, making her appear softer, and so young, and quite cute, indeed as she looked to where Tati pointed. Adore closed her mouth, pulled a face of goofy silliness as she shrugged. “Well, ya know, gotta work off all the food I chowed down my throat,” she joked, patting the softness of her belly before she sat down to peel of her boots, throwing a glance over her shoulders as she could her Tati fiddle with her purse, a grin spreading over Adore’s full lips when she straightened herself and focused her gaze on the shoestrings she was fighting with to let the boots get off her feet. In an afterthought when she had begun to spin her body up on the bed, she peeled off her well worn socks before crawling her way to the teasing flirt on the bed. 

Tati stating herself as neither neither a delicate flower nor a spoiled princess made Adore purr against her neck, a rush of eagerness electrifying her nerves. Adore was aware of her weakness for pretty bratty things with cute little asses talking back and teasing her mercilessly and Adore was pleased that Tati not only looked the part but played the part as well. “Look like a spoiled brat to me,” Adore shrugged, kissing down her throat whilst hands roamed over her chest and abdomen. “You know,” Adore said as she pushed herself up into a sitting position, peeling the crop to off of her, revealing a pale, flat chest with just a hint of sprinkles of chest hairs but with a more visual happy trail instead, and the unshaven state of her armpits. “I’m a double Libra, double Scorpio, that means I’m really really good in bed.” Adore laughed here, a short series of ‘ha ha ha’s in an even spaced sound, breathless and lower pitched yet a nasal melody sprinkled Sith a sardonic edge before the laughed died with a gasp of breath. She popped open the button and pull down the zipper of her jeans before she began to attack Tati’s clothing, a youthful energy of eagerness to see and explore naked skin. Adore was all too certain that Tati’s posh lovers she accepted as her clients were better lovers than Adore, but she would give it a go. No matter what, Adore would get some fun out of it, and hopefully Tati too. Adore shifted herself back to her previous position, kissing a trial down Tati’s neck to her shoulder blade and continued further down south to experience the chest she had revealed. The hand not supporting her weight ran over Tati’s ribcage, down to a hipbone before going back up over her abdomen up to her chest, stopping to toy with one nipple. “So you expect to get your ass fucked, huh?” Adore questioned, her breath teasing Tati’s other nipple. “Bringing lube as a good little slut. “Adore smiled, lifting her gaze to let her big eyes look up at Tati, her brows drawing together in thought. Adore flicked her tongue over Tati’s nipple. “Wanna get fucked on all fours like some dirty little girl? Or bend over the drawer, pretending it’s a trashcan or one of those electric shit boxes, like we do on the streets? Or pushed up against the wall, your faced pressed hard against it, another fave of the streets. Or maybe you’re like one of those desperate hoes that as soon as they feel the wall behind them they hock their legs around you, spoiled little brats that expect you to help carry their weight as they present their needy asses for a good fuck?” Adore wrapped her lips around the hardened numb, sucked her nipple teasingly before biting down, lips releasing the nipple so her tongue could lap soothingly over it. Her hand that had been busy toying with the other nipple glided down over Tati’s stomach, continuing down over the plain of her pelvis and pubic bone, impatient, eager fingers happily wrapping themselves around the base of Tati’s cock to evaluate her girth before she let her fingertips tryingly run down over the smooth skin of her dick, a willing, appreciative moan escaping Adore’s lips, dampened by her kissing her way to the other nipple, waiting to hear Tati’s response if she had a mind of what she wanted.


	7. Chapter 7

Tati regarded Adore. Violet was right about it being weird that Adore’s file said that she had volunteered. She certainly didn’t act like she had. “Looks like you packed. And not in a hurry. You took care. If you’d be forced into this, you probably would have packed, or been packed up by someone else in a hurry, right?” Tati gestured to the wigs still pinned on their styrofoam heads, neatly placed in bags before going into a larger one. “This doesn’t look hurried to me.”

“If you were the only one at risk, makes sense you would have left to protect them. They should be fine.” Tati wasn’t entirely sure but unless there was a leak from within, Adore’s group should be fine. The fact that Adore honestly didn’t remember how she’d ended up here was odd though and Violet would want to know. Tati wasn’t sure she could trust the new arrival. But that didn’t stop her from wanting to delve deeper, but she couldn’t help feeling that it was wise to keep their higher ranking contacts anonymous for now. Even though Bob and Katya had been the ones to get Adore in here in the first place. Adore had also dropped to her native accent. San Fernando Valley. How’d she end up here? Tati was so curious.

Adore didn’t seem to understand what Tati was telling her. “Not just their friends. Any rebels who know about this place know to ask for one of them in ‘the black room’. Nurse Alexis is a rebel too. She and Peppermint make sure ours are taken care of.” Tati sighed. “And I’m not sure what gang. You’ll have to ask.” Tati didn’t want to talk about Aja right now. She was more interested in getting Adore naked. She could tell a lot more that way. There were lies that were harder to make that way. 

Tati chucked. “We’ll see if you can change my mind on street meat. We’ll see.” They always worked harder to get her to come when they felt they had something to prove. And Adore was sweet and young. Not usually qualities Tati held in high regard, but they made Adore kinda endearing. “Choices,” she taunted, brows raised and lips curled into a smirk as Adore investigated her ensuite. 

Tati continued to grin as Adore started to undress. “Oh you precious thing, if you think I’m a spoiled brat…” Tati chuckled lowly, “you have no idea.” She continued to let Adore take the lead, exploring her body and her skin. “You better make good on that promise, baby, if you’re not twice as good I’m expecting after that brag, then I don’t know what to tell you.” Tati let her hand slide over Adore’s crotch. “You better know how to use this.”

Tati rolled out from under Adore and put her back to the wall, legs spread. “If you think I’m a spoiled brat, you should fuck me like one. Unless you don’t think you can…”

 

Adore bit down on her lip yet again as she directed her gaze towards her wigs and bag Tati gesticulated towards. Her face quickly refolded from anger into dubious thought. She let Tati’s words mull over in her head. It did make sense. Adore had never really unpacked ever since she had gotten to New York, but things did had a knack for wandering, and her wigs were the only things she let out from their clothed jail. And there they were, neatly packed and pampered. And had Adore found out somehow that she had been targeted it also made sense that she removed herself from her home, area and group to not risk their lives as well. Adore cast down her gaze, fingers toying with the hem of her crop thought, twisting the fabric, swirling it around her fingers. So she had volunteered. The shame that she had chosen to contact a handler, this Bob, instead of just going into another district or going back to Cali or whatever the fuck else she could have done instead of giving herself up to the playhouses, had probably pushed her into a few days of binging on alcohol and drugs. So that she was dazed, that the last few days were gone from her mind, also made sense. Adore tried to blink away the tears flooding her eyes and her head hung even lower as she tried to absorb her choices, as she tried to find some kind of acceptance that she had chosen the easy way out. When she had felt herself a target, she had just gone and given up and accepted a life where she would be taken care of, have a roof and walls and some steady meals. Volunteering would have made her more able to not have to be put into the lowest houses. So it all made sense. That, plus the fact rebels seemed to be gathered up here at Miss Violet’s Playhouse. 

She didn’t answer Tati’s solution to how and why she was here. She couldn’t manage to put any words to it. Nor did she want to confirm that it sounded fucking plausible. If she agreed, in any capacity, to that she had done all that, prepared, calmly, given herself up, then it would become the absolute truth. If she hung back with her words, it wasn’t as grounded, the situation would still float around unclaimed. Adore welcomed the change of subject, but a snort of disagreement made Adore to straighten her neck and shot a glare at the pet. “Fuckin’ not true. I knew about this place but did not know about like, ya know, it’s fuckin’ generous offerings of munchies and comradely and fuckin’ health care, like shit. Nor did any others of my group. Nor do thuh rest of them out there that is starvin’ and huntin’ for munchies, like, wow, eatin’ thuh shit outta trash cans. Bullshit, gurlfriend, fuckin’ bullshit. You just wanna think that it’s known so you’ll fuckin’ feel better, man, knowin’ you can eat and rest in peace because thuh rebels all know they can get it here as well, for fuckin’ free and no strings attached! Oh, wow! And here I just pretended to be moneyless, like, wow, livin’ in a shit hole and goin’ to bed hungry fuckin’ every night because it’s soooooo fun! Fuck off, man, and gag me with a spoon when you’re at it.” Adore had stomped her way from the door to her bags, as if she needed to look at her items once again, before stomping back to the door, and continuing that route for her outburst, making it seem that it wasn’t Tati herself Adore got frustrated with but the whole situation at large, and yeah, plus the bullshit Tati had been fed with, but maybe Adore couldn’t really blame the pet, her pacing and stomping seemingly a routine to keep her feelings somewhat in check and keep herself from acting out. 

Adore stopped abruptly by the drawer, leaned herself against it, elbows on the surface, face propped in her hands before letting her head fall down onto the wooden top of the drawer with a small thud, her hands clasping behind her neck. There was a low growl from her, a growl that ended more like a helpless meowing. Fuck. All this new information just made everything even more fucking worse. Not only had she volunteered and gone against her own fucking believes, but here this holy charity thing had been going on, seemingly for everyone but hidden still from the most. God, she just felt like breaking down again. But she didn’t want to, and she didn’t have the energy for it. Specially not when she had Tati perched on her bed, all sexy and pretty and teasing, with that stunning wicked grin and sultry eyes and a great little ass and fucking legs too. With a sigh Adore untwined her hands and pulled herself up to a standing position, directing her gaze back at Tati. “Sorry. For my acting, not my fucking truths. It’s just… so much. And you’re trying to help and I’m just like acting like a fucking nutcase or something. It’s nice of you… Coming here, even if you got the idea from Violet. It’s good with some company, right now, if I’d been all alone my mind would just… poof!” Adore smiled, crookedly, apologetically, shyly. 

“Figured you brats need some choices to chew on, huh,” Adore commented, Tati’s low chuckle and continue taunting brushing a blush across Adore’s cheekbones as the rest of her blood rushed straight down to her cock. Fucking hell, not only did Tati looked dusted to perfection, her mug the perfect face of a seducing bitch, full with flirts and teasing and sexy charm, but her persona matched her appearance just right. It made Adore want to fuck the life out of her, have her squirming and panting and moaning as Adore fucked her needy bratty ass. She probably should be a bit scared not being able to live up to Tati’s standards, the pet looked like she could kill you without an ounce of remorse if she was displeased, but it only made it even more hotter. No matter how Adore managed, figuring out what Tati’s reactions would be could be super fun. “What’s that supposed to mean?” Adore asked, purposely putting an edge of a whine and a hitch of dumbness into her question, blinking rapidly as Adore tried to figure out what Tati was if not a spoiled brat. Adore’s hips rolled to welcome the hand at her crotch, a breath sucked down into her lungs in appreciation, as Adore nodded in promise that she knew how to use her cock. She was already hardening quite good, flushed and eager and young. 

There was a huff of disappointment that the warmth of Tati’s body suddenly was rolled out from under her, but Adore grinned as she watched Tati press up against the wall, legs spread for her. She crawled after her, hands running up and down the silkiness of Tati’s thighs. Adore could understand why Tati was a popular choice to book for a session, all hot and confident and teasing, coaxing her guests into giving her what she wanted and how she wanted. It was thrilling, a nice mind game to get Adore to forget all the shit she had just learned. Adore pulled down her jeans and underwear, kicking the remaining clothing off of her before taking her place between Tati’s thighs. Adore hadn’t actually fucked any spoiled brats, but she did have imagination enough to fantom just what kind of punishment fuck they deserved. “First,” Adore began, gripping Tati by one of her wrists and guiding her to her dick, “You can start with getting my cock all good and ready to plow your ass, girl,” Adore commanded, twisting her body just enough so she could grab the lube Tati had been forthcoming enough to bring along. Adore popped open the lid, dribbled some over Tati’s hand and the head of her cock before she coated both of her own hands with the lubricate. “And you brats, so unable to fucking wait, ain’t you? I should probably just drag the fuck outta this, huh? Have you all inpatient and frustrated… “Adore shrugged, clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth. “But lucky girl you are, I’m just a piece of street meat so I ain’t knowing about any long lux foreplay or nothing, babe.” Her right hand began to run down Tati’s perineum, eagerly travelling down, making a sidestep to squeeze one tempting ass cheek before mapping back, allowing herself to run her fingers around Tati’s hole. Adore didn’t pay any time exploring or teasing the sensations of just playing around the hole she wanted to fuck. Instead, one impatient finger began to, carefully, prob at the ring muscle, starting to prepare Tati for her fuck.

 

Tati sighed. “It’s hard to spread word through the whole resistance. And it would be suspicious if everyone came here. It would put us all in danger. Things are not as simple as you make them out to be. Stopping won’t help.” Tati raised a brow. “And you say I’m a spoiled brat.”

 

Tati relented at Adore’s apology though. “It’s a lot to take in, I know. But you have to understand that resistance is not a matter of good versus evil. There are people on both sides who just got caught up in it all.” Tati smiled indulgently. “You’re caught up in this place here now. I suggest you make the most of it.”

Tati pushed Adore’s hair off her baby face. “Some company is always a pleasant distraction. But stop saying Violet sent me. Violet lets us do whatever we want. You looked at me and I looked at you. All I needed was Violet’s opinion that you weren’t going to hurt me if I came to you because sometimes new arrivals take their frustrations out in the worst ways. But I trust her to look after me, and any of us here. We’re not her property. But she has been put in a position to look after us, and she does. God does she.” Tati shook her head. “Enough about Violet. I came here because I wanted you. I wanted to see this fine ass of yours and what your cock looked like and how it felt inside me.”

Tati stripped naked, finally letting Adore see her body. She held her hand out for lube and began to slick Adore’s cock, teasing the head and the length before sliding a slick hand down to the balls. Tati rolled Adore’s balls with her fingers for a moment, loving the feel of literally having Adore by the balls. She loved having such power even though she was the one about to get fucked good. 

Adore made good on her promise of getting right to it, putting her finger in Tati’s hole and getting her slick and open. Tati squeezed Adore’s ass, needing to hold something as she was opened up. She pressed her face into the crook of Adore’s neck, letting her sounds ghost over Adore’s heated skin. Her hand snaked back to Adore’s dick, teasing it with slow, light pumps, just enough to tease. She wanted Adore in her so bad. 

“Come on and hurry up, street meat,” she purred, “get me open and ready for you. I want this dick in me already.” Tati gave it another pump with her hand. “Dick me like I deserve. Show me what you do to ‘spoiled brats’ like me on the street. Unless you’re all talk… then I could get one of the stallions to give it to me just the way I want it.” Tati spread her legs, eager for Adore to pick her up and fuck her against the wall. “Then show me what you’ve got.”

 

“I’d say there’s a fucking huge ass difference being a brat in bed and being a ‘spoiled brat’ for wanting to have a fair ass life,” Adore snapped with annoyance, glaring at Tati that had been so long stuck in here she couldn’t probably recall how the outside world really were like now. If she once came to the streets herself, the scene and atmosphere would have evolved a lot in the three or so years Tati had lived at Violet’s. “Look, it’s fucking great if this shit actually helps and all but it’s fucking unfair, ‘s all I’m sayin’. By helping some and not all just makes us like the shit we wanna change. Some people have the rights to all this they can get here, but fuck the rest man. Y’all can starve and scramble for life on your own, but thanks a fucking bunch for giving your all to the resistance, though! We fucking appreciate it but we won’t help you in anyway. ‘cause you know, them people here, they do a little more, are a little bit more important in the end so, yeah, we gonna give the food and medical care to them, but you understand right? Oh, and don’t forget, tomorrow is another opportunity for you to prove your loyalty by risking your lives again! Have fun hunnies!” Adore swept out with her hands, upper lip pulled up in a silent snarl, eyes having grown larger with the raising passion of her speech. “But whatever, right? Whatfuckingever.” A snap of a wrist waved all her words away, chasing away all of the voices of the small people that nobody still cared for, on neither side, and she couldn’t just face it right now. She sunk back into her self, arms wrapped around her middle, chin sinking down towards her chest. 

“It is though. It fucking is! Why is there even a resistance, huh? Because people, people, are fed up with this shit ass system that fucking screws them over and again and again and again! No, it wasn’t enough that they were fucked pre-system, no, just lets continue the shit! And we’ve had fucking enough. The rebellion is supposed to be for the good, man, for everyone’s fucking chance to live a good life, not to fucking continuing this fucking ‘you good, you get benefits, nah man, sorry you’re the wrong kind, fuck off’ shit mentality, though!” Adore bristled again, shooting a glance of despair towards Tati, hoping the pet wasn’t so clueless or so comfortably satisfied with her life here that she has forgotten what living in a place that is not Miss Violet’s Playhouse is like. “But maybe you were a spoiled princess, back then, and wasn’t affected by the change of rules, huh? A voluntary pet, for the thrills of it. Then you wouldn’t understand.” Adore shrugged lightly, a soft, sad smile pulling full lips apart. 

There was an unmasked expression of surprise when Adore felt Tati brush her hair away from her face, the motion so tenderly affectionate in its own being that Adore visibly let herself scan Tati’s face for any clue of her turning so soft. Adore cast down her gaze when Tati’s soft chiding regarding Adore’s views and options about Violet reached her ears, and Adore bit her lip in silence whilst listening to Tati speaking well and even caring of her mistress. The strong emotion of being lost pushed forward again, the feeling only growing by the unexpected tenderness Tati had gifted her that Adore didn’t know how to read nor to handle and how Tati kept taking Violet’s side and speaking highly of the owner of the house. She didn’t know how to respond to that, so Adore just shrugged her shoulders again, like a sullen teenager, and Adore didn’t raise her gaze nor made a move until Tati herself showed which way she wanted to continue this. Adore wouldn’t hold it against Tati if she backed out of their sexual teasing but Adore hoped she wouldn’t. She still wanted the company of Tati, didn’t want to be left alone right now, and Adore wanted to fuck her. 

There was another glare of surprise, and even a moment of shyness over Adore’s features when Tati made her decision to stay and strip of the rest of her clothes. The way Adore readjusted and pushed away the gloom that threatened to swallow her whole if she didn’t focus on anything else to a face of grinning pleasure was plain to see. She squirted the lube Tati demanded into the palm of her hand, and Adore took a few moments to just stand still and enjoying Tati’s hand lubing her up. Her breath grew a notch faster by the pleasure that started to pulse through her and by the anticipation of getting to do this cute sexy thing. A soft moan and Adore spread her legs a bit when Tati began fondling her balls, and her hips arched towards Tati in need. “Mhm,” Adore murmured, giving Tati an audible reaction to work with and it was with a breath dragged through her teeth that Adore enjoyed Tati grabbing hold of her ass and Adore’s fingers preparing Tati for her cock grew more eager in its mission. Audible breaths was escaping her lungs when Tati resumed jerking her, soft, slow teasing strokes that only made Adore more eager and in need and she licked her lips, bathing in the little sounds Tati made tickling over her skin. 

Adore was all swept up with the notion that both she and her partner were totally stripped and that there was no danger of being found out and arrested or the ever-present roommates that made the atmosphere of fucking a hurried, desperate rut instead of also now and then dip into a slow passion. Tati was caring enough to remind her of the ‘street meat sex’ Adore had chatted her up with and with a grunt in response Adore pulled her fingers out of Tati. “If you’d thought me so fucking bad a spoiled ass brat like you would have left ages ago, honey,” Adore answered, pressing Tati back against the wall before grabbing hold of Tati’s thighs, pushing her up and urging her to wrap her legs around Adore’s waist as Adore grabbed hold of her own cock to guide it into Tati’s waiting hole. She didn’t take the time to inch in slow and steady, but shoved her cock into Tati’s hole in one motion with a grumbled “Fuck yeah,” at the lube wet, tight warmness that wrapped around Adore’s dick. She didn’t give either of them any time to adjust once she was fully inside, either, but decided to fuck Tati just like she would have if they were fooling around in one dark alley at night. Adore began with a medium hard snap to her thrusts yet a slow pace to her rhythm as she quickly went into their ordinary style, hooking her arms behind Tati’s knees instead of giving Tati the bit more freedom of just having her legs wrapped around Adore. 

“So, brat,” Adore murmured at Tati’s ear. “Imagine it’s rough brick grinding into your back. It’s dark, one functioning street lamp a bit away giving us some eerie gloom. We are alone, or so we think anyway and you better shut your face cuz you don’t make any noise at night.” Adore quickened her pace and strengthened the force of her hips grinding up into Tati, feeling that need to make them come as quick as possible in her spine; a habit that had become almost instinctual. “You hear a siren in the far distance, a poe poe rushing down the streets to reach the proper city to help the proper good people. Here where I fuck, you don’t get any fucking sirens making you aware of the poe poes presence. You gotta finish as fast as you can babe, cuz every extra second makes you more exposed for getting arrested. The pigs know we’re here somewhere, we play and fool with them of course, making them having to search for us, but they know a lot of us use the streets since our homes are fucked up shit and full of people of various ages. It’s an easy pick and grab market for the poe poes, once they know where we are this night. We tend to rotate in areas, so if one sex group gets the sniff of them pigs, the rest of us hopefully get enough warning to bolt the shit outta there,” Adore spoke, low, eerie, intense with pleasure, against Tati’s ear, the only sounds Adore’s allowing herself to make is the gasps and pantings of her breath at extra intense waves of ecstasy. She had amped up her speed and hardness of her thrusts, slamming into Tati in that desperate, desperate need of sex and orgasm and with the prayer that you got to finish and escape to walk the streets for another night still. “But unless the shitheads of your street meat, we proper ones make sure that everyone enjoys themselves, rush or not. We take pride in making our partners feel good, getting to have a quick little escape from harsh reality, writhing and trembling in pleasure even more intense by the darkness of the rest of their lives, and the thrill, too, that you might just get found out, and the quickness that make you rut like crazy, grinding down on the spots that make your toes curl and your head smash back against the wall.” Adore sucked hold of a bit of skin on Tati’s neck, shutting down a groan that threatened to rumble out of her as her needy, desperate fucking shot wave after wave of pleasure through her whole being. Her thrusts had taken on another dimension, that extra speed of energy and hardness that revealed that climax was not as far away from the horizon as the moment earlier. Sweat prickled Adore’s hairline, and she shifted her arms a bit, giving them the pleasure of shifting Tati’s weight as well as readjusting Tati just a bit more perfect.

“Gotta jerk yourself off though. C’mon brat, grab hold of that fucking beautiful cock, fuck baby girl, did you hear that drumming against a waste bin? A few streets away or so? C’mon baby, yeah fuck, gotta stroke yourself fast and good, brat, fast and good, cuz the poe poes on the prowl, getting nearer baby, and you don’t want your cute ass in jail, brat, c’mon, you gotta start cumming for me soon. I want too see, I want too feel you fucking cumming hard and strong and like the desperate messes that we are cuz this is it, baby, this is the highlight of your fucking day, of your fucking life, brat, because this orgasm that starts to wrap around your body and mind might be the last good thing you’ll ever experience in life. Make it worth it. Make everything worth it. Embrace the ecstasy, let it take you over, come hard and strong, so intense your muscles stiffen so fucking hard cuz they can’t handle the fucking pleasure no more. And it’ll all be worth it. You’ve lived a little. And it was fucking amazing, babe, fucking great.” Adore panted now, forcing her hips to slam in Tati as fast and as hard she could manage to coax them both to come, the weakness that started to grow in Adore’s arms and how she had to make extra sure her legs didn’t start to crumble under her letting her know that Adore could let herself come, just waiting on Tati’s lead.

 

Tati groaned in frustration. There was no getting through to Adore, not now anyway. She was too newly arrived, too fresh from the streets. She wouldn’t understand this place just yet. At least Tati could see what she knew about the carnal arts…

Tati wrapped her legs around Adore, allowing the new pet to press her up off the ground and against the wall. She was stronger than she looked, Adore was. Tati was honestly surprised but she didn’t let it show. Tati moaned as Adore slammed her cock into her. Fuck. 

Tati moaned as Adore painted a picture of what it would be like to fuck on the streets. Tati quieted her noises at Adore’s instructions, biting her lip as she rode Adore’s thrusts, losing herself in the pleasure of it all. Lost in the haze of the street fantasy, she barely heard Adore’s instruction but once it registered, Tati took herself in hand and began to stroke, matching Adore’s frantic rhythm. She forgot Adore’s earlier order and grunted and moaned as she came, painting them both with hot white streaks as Adore’s desperate pace started to stutter with her own orgasm.

Adore dropped her unceremoniously on the bed before collapsing next to her. Shit. Tati tried to focus on her breathing, letting herself come down from her high. Tati smirked and turned to Adore. “Not bad, street meat, not bad.”

Tati startled at the violent pounding on the door. Who the fuck was coming to bother them? She could hear Aja on the other side, calling for Adore. What the fuck?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow. 
> 
> Comments keep coming in for this and that's really just, just really fun and encouraging. Especially since this is one of the first things me and Theartificialwolf started together and boy, do we have lots of plots and ideas for this but at the same time, we have so, so many other threads going on. 
> 
> But here it is, an update at last.
> 
> Thanks a bunch for reading and commenting!
> 
> xxx 
> 
> Elm

A smirk tickled over Tati’s skin, Adore finding it pleasing enough that Tati’s moans, however hot they were, was quieted at her command. Adore pressed her lips in a kiss upon the skin easiest for her to reach in reward, her eyebrows drawn together as Adore put all her strength and energy giving Tati some good cock. Her eyes were open, hazed enough in a mist of pleasure but the way she now and then glanced sideways revealed a nature of always being on guard, hunting for any shift in the shadows of shadows, the arms carrying Tati strong and taunt as much as supporting their position as it was they were ready to try to get them away to safety if needed.

 

Tati rode her good, meeting Adore’s thrusts, revealing that the pet’s confident brattiness had some base of truth in them. She straightened her back from lightly resting against Tati’s upper body to let Tati have easy access to her cock, eyes hungrily drinking the sight of Tati’s beauty twisted into pleasure, the movement of her arm frantically stroking herself in the rhythm of Adore’s hips. Adore grinned, letting her gaze drop to watch Tati caring for her cock, her gaze flicking up and downwards to take in the sight of Tati’s release and her face of orgasm. The feeling of Tati’s body coming undone and her sounds as she came added another level of eroticism rare for Adore and when her own orgasm started to stutter her pace and make her thrusts erratic Adore let her eyes shut hardly and her teeth bit down on her lip harshly to not let any sound besides the frantic breathing through her nose be let free, her toes digging into the floor both in an involuntary response to the ecstasy of her body as it was trying to find an extra grip when her thighs began to tremble.

 

“You caused us a lot of trouble with that pretty mouth of yours, brat,” Adore chided, and the hand that wanted to be able to reach Tati’s freshly fucked ass to give her a corrective spank just tightened the hold of one knee. But she grinned, at least, sated and pleased and quite liking the other pet right now. She dropped Tati down on the bed with a gesture of flippancy before she threw herself down beside her. Adore stretched out on her stomach, resting her head one her arm as she looked at Tati. Adore laughed at Tati’s grading of her performance, the sound of youthful carefree innocence that didn’t quite match the smirk cruising her lips. “Yeah yeah, whatever,” she mumbled in response, now stretched over Tati’s body to pull the corner of the blanket free from it’s perfectly made up state, pulling the cloth down to unceremoniously mop of the evidence of Tati’s satisfaction. Adore processed the snake her hand to pull of the condom clutched to her cock, shuffling to her side momentarily so she could use both of her hands to tie the rubber shut before throwing it in the general direction of the bathroom. Adore tipped back to her stomach, scooted closer to Tati, stretched out a hand to lazily allow fingers to walk across the plains of her chest and belly. “You’re hot though, I’ll give you that. Sweet enough, I suppose, somewhere down there.” Adore rapped a knuckle over the ribcage that protected Tati’s heart. Adore drew breath to continue saying something when they were interrupted with a sudden loud banging at the door and someone frantically calling for Adore.

 

Adore felt the startle that shook through Tati, and Adore too jumped at the sudden disruption from their post-sex glow. A growl of irritation hardened Adore’s features as she glared at the door, a breathy what the fuck murmured in a voice only loud enough for Tati to hear before Adore, without moving a muscle but remained stretched flat out on the bed, her head resting on her arm as the other admired Tati’s skin. “Fuck off! For fucks sake!” Adore let her voice yell with a volume control that hinted at her knowing how to use her voice. But whoever the fuck was on the other side didn’t stop and Adore now irritated at being disturbed that the voice on the other side of the door began to trickle down into her ears.

 

Adore jerked herself up with such a sudden movement like life had been forcefully pushed into her body on the brink of her near death and the colour of pleased flushing drained away from her face, leaving her pale, with larger growing eyes in incomprehension. Adore’s face twisted itself into the perfect model of dumbfounded shock as her mouth dropped and her eyes big in her staring at the door. Adore looked afraid. Or more rather, mortified. Her body began to tremble, as if Adore knew all to certain that the worst demon ever made up stood on the other side of the door. Adore suddenly forgot how to breath, her breaths drawn down in rasps not because of the strain of powering her body into a harsh good fuck had caused her but because she was shaken, afraid what would happen if she opened the door, but with a hint of longing, confusion.

 

Not caring that she was still nude Adore managed to jerk her body into moving to the door, trembling fingers twitching the doorknob to pull the door open. A visible shudder of shock rocketed Adore’s body, and she drew a deep gasp through her lips, eyes grown even larger in confusion staring at a face Adore thought she would never see again.

 

Aja.

 

Adore’s wide open mouth began to tremble and green unbelieving eyes soon flooded with hot fresh tears of pure disorientation and perplexity. Adore couldn’t move, couldn’t make a sound but her stupefied meowing and hulking sobs as her whole being tried to process what she saw and experienced. Adore was standing face to face with a person Adore thought had been taken away forever. It had been some years ago and even though The Sour Pussies had had to adjust and acknowledge the loss of one of their own they had never forgotten. It was fates like Aja’s that motivated them further, made them even more resilient that they would never get caught. They had pictured Aja locked away somewhere, huddled in a little cell that would be the world to her for the rest of their lives. They had thought Aja perhaps taken away into those torture centres, where they tried to pry you out of information before reprogramming you into a proper citizen. They had even found it plausible that Aja’s attitude had wound her up dead eventually, when she was of no use any longer and deemed a lost cause to rehabilitate.

 

“Oh my god, oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god…” was the only mantra Adore managed to put to sound as shaking arms stretched up towards Aja, equally shaking hands cupping her sister’s face with such delicacy that revealed Adore had expected her hands to glide through the ghost of her resistance sister. But her hands cupped warm, tear wet cheeks and Adore’s crying only increased then, her head helplessly shaking as she tried to cope.

 

“I thought you were fucking dead…” Adore hulked, uneven breaths shaking her even further, a hiccup that had been teased forth by her harsh uncontrollable breathing and sobs. Adore’s arms managed to travel from caressing Aja’s face to circle around her neck, equally leaning into as well as she pushed Aja’s body into a dazed embrace.

 

“Oh my god,” Adore sniffed, and they both knew that it would take a while before Adore would have been able to process the reappearance of Aja into her life. “I don’t – what?” Adore whispered, tremblingly pulling her away from the hug so she could just stare at Aja again.

 

“Bob. Bob saved me, took me here,” Aja explained through her own tears, smiling as Adore nodded that that, seemingly, had been her fate as well. Adore had forgotten all about Tati in her bed at this moment, and when Adore would find some of her senses back she would feel rotten for how their encounter ended without proper disclosure. Right now though, Aja’s existence seemed the more implausible and deserving of her whole existence.

 

Aja laughed through her tears and it was now her time to reach up to Adore’s face to caress her cheeks, hook black strands of hair behind her ear. “Look at you. Just as I remember. More tattoos though,” Aja chuckled but Adore could only response back with a few more sobs of complete overwhelming.

 

“But but but but, why, here?” Adore asked around the hiccups now helping to shake her body and Adore never noticed Tati leaving with a huff, and perhaps even some hurt in her movements, being discarded like some common whore that had overstayed her welcome.

 

“Man, Bob, he takes us street meat here, to fatten up for the big movement, girl,” Aja said, echoing the information that Tati had said to Adore earlier. Aja helped Adore to the bed, her trembling, tired Bambi legs on the brink of just giving out. She felt even more exhausted. Even more fucked up and confused. It felt like the whole world was crashing down, revealing a hidden world everyone but her had known about. She was scared and lost and Adore gratefully curled up in the soft warm bed, sniffling and trying to comprehend this big black void of the unknown that had so rashly opened up in front of her, and she felt herself spinning and spinning around without control in the black mass, not knowing which direction to head back home.

 

Aja pulled the covers over Adore and tucked her in before settling down on the bed beside Adore, still hiccuping and trembling and scooted her up to rest against her chest, wrapping one arm tightly around her as the other soothingly played with Adore’s hair, Aja knowing how much Adore loved that simple touch. With a bone-tired drained mind deep exhaustion and the comfortable familiarity of cuddling with Aja soon whisked Adore away into a deep, knocked out sleep.

 

 

 

Violet woke the next morning alone, Sharon long gone after he’d fucked her. He’d cleaned her up and put her to bed of course, but he was never one to stick around after having gotten his satisfaction. No matter, as she had plenty to do today anyway. Her new arrival was heavy on her mind and she hoped Aja had gotten a chance to talk with her.

 

Violet showered and got ready for her day, painting herself to perfection and dressing in shorts, boots and a blouse. Her hair she swept up into a simple ponytail. She didn’t have any guests for herself today so she could afford to be a little more casual today.

 

She made her usual rounds, starting with the bunnies. Only Tati wasn’t in her room but that wasn’t altogether that surprising given that she’d intended to go to Adore. Violet would have to ask her how that went. She found Tati on the wolf floor, curled up asleep with Sharon, and Aja not in her room.

 

Violet smiled, amusedly imagining what must have happened. When she’d finished with Laila and gone to collect Sharon, she’d stopped by and seen Aja, told her the was a street rat called Adore Delano on the sixth floor, a newly arrived pet. Perhaps Tati hadn’t gotten her way and Adore and Aja had spent time catching up instead.

 

She knocked politely on Adore’s door. “Adore? Aja? May I come in?”

 

 

 

The old familiar scent of Aja had made Adore drift into a sleep deep enough to start to reenergise herself, her mind recalling every time she had nuzzled her nose against her sister when they had chosen to curl up with each other for company and warmth. Adore had held tightly to Aja all through the night, a desperate strength that wanted to hinder Aja from leaving her again, so soon. Adore would still be sour and not totally on top of her game once she woke up but the comfort of Aja would help her getting back on track much quicker. She felt a bit safe, like someone at least would get her here, and that Aja could make sense of it all. She didn’t know how Aja ended up here, if she had been seeking out Bob before the cops could crack down on her and do whatever with her or if Bob had managed to get the handling from the police and somewhere somehow the records had been altered so Aja showed as a goods to be delivered to Violet. Adore dreaded to find out exactly how it was that they both where in the same bed right now, two rough rats of the alleys that had winded up as pets.

 

Violet’s mindful knocking at the door didn’t do much but have Adore grunt, stir in her sleep, digging herself deeper into the embrace of Aja. Aja was awake, though, probably wishing to get up to stretch her muscles and use the toilet but mindful enough to let Adore cling onto her, as she knew Adore needed.

 

“Come in!” Aja therefor called, allowing Violet access into Adore’s temporary room. Her fingers had been aimlessly playing with the matte, tussled hair of Adore, carefully avoiding the glue of her extensions to not mess it up even more than it already was fucked up. Aja smiled up at Violet, shifting the weight of Adore just enough so she could stretch out a hand towards Violet, welcoming her into their cocoon.

 

“Morning,” Aja murmured and hugged Violet’s hand with that sort of affection that would have baffled and irritated Adore had she been awake to notice it. With a concerned little sigh, Aja looked down at the snoring, sleeping mess drooling on her chest. “She probably hasn’t slept in days,” Aja spoke softly, squeezing one of Adore’s shoulders in tender connection. “Don’t be that surprised if you find her sleeping on the floor most often than not, though. She’s wilder than me, untamed kinda,” Aja spoke with a causal reflection that only told that Aja knew this pet but that she wouldn’t share anything else than what would be good for Violet to know, without Violet asking further and Adore’s agreement.

 

“Wouldn’t know it though, all baby face cute realness,” Aja wrinkled her eyes in a silent laughter. “But, just, keep an eye on her, yeah? Adore, she likes destruction, she… always finds ways to fuck herself up.” Aja finished, with a note and a glance up at Violet that revealed that what she had warned Violet of was a little bit too personal for her to share really, but she wanted the best for them all, for Adore and for Violet and the whole house and revolution. Aja’s glance also whispered that Adore probably wouldn’t reveal that side of her to Violet, not in words anyway, and that she even perhaps wasn’t self-aware enough to notice that Adore always helped create the chaos that existed in her life.

 

And with that, as if Adore in her sleep had been aware that Aja was speaking of her and that Violet was present in the room, and even maybe that she had sensed they needed her asleep for a little bit to share snippets of information, Adore startled herself to life with a low, drawn out grunt of disappointment and misery of having to go back into the real world. With a mind still mostly asleep she rolled off of Aja, stretched herself out on the empty bit of bed, stretching her muscles as she her mouth made munching noises, trying to get awake and wetting tongue and lips. She rubbed her face against the pillow she had snatched into a cool, soft hug, wiping away any drool off her face, burying her face into the softness in a contra productive way of trying to wake up. Kicking her legs about for a while, Adore turned on her side with a sigh and wordless muttering - perhaps a greeting once she started to recognise the warm presence of a body in her bed - before she was about to curl up against Aja again, head raised enough so she could peer out of sleep puffy half-closed eyes. But when her eyes landed on a standing, tall Violet instead of Aja Adore snorted in sleepy surprise as her body scrawled up into a kneeling position on the bed, her mind aware enough to make Adore’s hands grab hold of her side of the blanket to snuggle up with - not that she was ashamed of the nude state she knew she was in but because she would be fucking cold if she just let the air willy nilly grab at her sleep warm body.

 

With a mouth extra plump by sleep Adore stared up at Violet, eyes sleepy enough to look alarmingly dumb but also wet moss vulnerable. She slowly craned her neck to look down and Aja was really there. Adore shook her head slowly. It had all been fucking real, man, fucking real.

 

“What the fuuuuuck?” Adore drawled with a sleep raspy voice, and Adore swallowed to wet her throat some. She rubbed a fist in her right eye, rubbing away the sleep with a whiny groan of sleepiness. It was an reaction quite… tame, vulnerable in that way that Adore besides being ready to jump up from her kneeling position on the bed, didn’t take on any more protecting poses or actions, even going as far as obscuring her vision when she rubbed at her eyes.

 

“The fuck?” Adore repeated again, trying to get either of them to… explain the universe and what the purpose of life was? But she’d settle on being explained why they where here, in this very moment, together in a room in a fucking playhouse run by that leggy tall ass beauty and served by a rebel sister of hers.

 

 

 

Violet nodded at what Aja was saying but she didn’t have time to reply before Adore stirred awake, and Violet continued to hold her old friend’s hand as they watched Adore awaken. She was adorable indeed, and a lot younger looking while still sleepy. Violet knew she was young but she couldn’t imagine that Adore was much older than her.

 

Adore was almost certainly nude, and Aja wasn’t, so Violet wondered if Adore had been with Tati, but knowing that Tati loved at least a little snuggle before she decided to leave, Violet wondered if Tati had felt neglected and went to Sharon for post coital cuddles. The wolf wasn’t cuddly with everyone, but with her and Tati and a few others Sharon was a total softie who was always down for a cuddle.

 

Violet smiled softly at Adore. “Did you sleep well, Adore?”

 

Aja pulled Violet closer until she sat on the bed, smiling down at them both. She ruffled her old friend’s hair affectionately as Aja wrapped an arm around her waist.

 

“I’m sure you have questions. I promise to answer them all to the best of my ability. I am going to have breakfast brought up if you’d like to join me, otherwise you and Aja can head downstairs and eat with the others.”

 

Aja jokingly groped Violet’s ass before giving it a spank as Violet squealed and laughed. “You have any appointments today? I know I’ve got my one late tonight.” Aja’s eyes sparkled as she looked over at Adore and put her hand back to rest in Violet’s ass.

 

Violet shook her head. “Only the usual duties. Keeping my schedule fairly clear. D is coming soon, but you know we can’t really tell when she’ll show, then there’s Katya next week, and Bianca is coming in two weeks. Only one a week for the next four weeks. I haven’t decided who I want to give my one that fourth week to. The socialites are trying to outbid each other. And so is Santino.” Violet laughed at the mention of the greasy government official who gave her obscene amounts of money to do crazy things to her. “I’ll see if I feel like playing his games. Otherwise I think I’m favoring Jinkx right now for that last one.”

 

Still looking at Adore, Aja smirked. “How long until you audition this one?”

 

Violet sighed. “Not until she’s ready.”

 

Aja groaned. She turned back to Adore. “You don’t know what you’re missing.” She gave Violet’s ass another squeeze. “Wait until you get to go to town on this perfect tight little ass when she auditions. This bitch will ruin you for other asses.” Aja turned back to Violet, unaware of Violet’s annoyance with Aja talking about something Violet didn’t think Adore was ready to hear about.

 

But Aja just kept talking. “How come you audition tops yourself? Tati or Laila or any of your bunnies would be happy to try out a new top for you.”

 

Violet gave a sad smile and squeezed Aja’s hand briefly. “Because on the off chance the new top wants to hurt someone, it’s me and not one of my bunnies. They don’t deserve to be the target of that initial anger.” Violet looked over and realized Adore was staring at her, dumbfounded.

 

Violet smiled softly. “Sorry. Breakfast? We kinda got off track.”

 

 

 

Adore hadn’t expected a welcome committee for her awaking back to life. Adore hadn’t actually expected to wake up here at all, though. She had hoped that once she opened her eyes she would stare into the naked cement of her corner of the floor back at home and all this had been some elaborate fucking real feeling dream. But it wasn’t. She was kneeling naked bare the cover she huddled under for warmth, stared at by Aja - who had come alive after so many years of being signed of as dead in Adore’s mind - and Violet - her new mistress that seemed to gentle and tender to be real - and the hunch of Adore’s shoulders revealed that she felt awkward.

 

“I guess, yeah,” Adore answered Violet’s inquiry about her quality of sleep, voice still squeaky and raw from newly awakening. She blinked slowly, wiping away the fog of sleep so she could look better at the two persons in the room. Violet was pulled down to sit on the bed, Aja’s hand that had been holding Violet’s now circling around her waist. There was a bang of betrayal and confusion that pulled Adore’s upper lip into a grimace. Adore had felt wronged with the way Laila had rubbed up on Violet and been dismayed at Tati’s protection over her mistress but actually seeing Aja, her street sister, a fellow revolutioniser, so carelessly be warm and cuddly towards the mistress that ruled over her felt wrong, a betrayal of what they had done together to make all this not be the reality for people like them.

 

But here Aja laid, cuddling up with Violet that had her destiny in her hands - and the money Aja brought in, too. Ever expressive eyes darted to Violet as she spoke and Adore cocked her head to the side as she half-heartedly listened to what she was saying. The other half of her concentration was spent looking over Violet. She wasn’t dolled up today. She looked quite ordinary, in fact, but still with a beauty and spark that would draw eyes and make her memorable. Blouse, hair in a tail, shorts, and some kind of boots if her sleepy mind had identified the sound of Violet shifting to sit down had made. She looked like a young kid, just like Adore did, and yet they were so far away, socially and mentally.

 

Adore didn’t have time to formulate any questions or answer how she preferred to take her breakfast before Aja began talking. Adore recoiled, scrambled a bit backwards on her knees, as if it was her that Aja had groped and laid a spank on, something much more brutal than the teasing atmosphere that vibrated between Aja and Violet. She had hoped that having Aja around, see her, talk to her, see how she handled Violet and her life as a pet would help Adore and make her understand. But this, seeing how she sucked up to the mistress, how she helped herself to that, granted, stunning ass with no worries at all, it was heartbreaking. The Aja that she had lived with, fought besides, slept with, talked with seemed as dead as they had thought her to be. This Aja, she was new, accepting her status as a pet, happily living the life of a spoiled, fed, well to do pet, which old Aja would have fought against. Hearing Tati bee devoted to the system had been much easier; Tati was obviously spoiled for real, from the looks and talk of her from some middle class family that probably had felt bad enough about the new government and wanting to do something about it and the only way she could actually see herself helping was if she could continue to live a life in luxury. But Aja didn’t have Tati’s background. She should know better.

 

The names of clients that Violet herself had in her bookings didn’t tell her anything and if her stomach could drop even more than it already had in mourning and dread it did when they spoke so candidly about their upcoming sessions. Again Adore found that it wasn’t the actual sexual activities of it all that bothered her, she loved anything that helped people live out their sexualities and feel good about themselves and their bodies (a long as it was legal and not morally wrong in the most heinous ways) but that they were goods to be picked and pondered over and booked. Tools to make money for others. Adore’s eyes had though peered at Violet with a different gleam as Adore’s brain registered that Violet was actually talking about people coming to be with her. Adore loved leaders that were actually down on the floor with their people and not stuck behind some walls of safety as the poor and unlucky had to carry out their plans. Maybe the gleam in Adore’s eyes had been one of promised respect eventually, gratitude that Violet wasn’t beneath her to do what she made others do.

 

Adore refused to meet Aja’s gaze she could feel burning her skin, neck having bent down so she could stare down at the bedding as Violet and Aja begun to talk about her like she wasn’t there or like if she was some kind of animal up for inspection. A pet, really. Adore snorted to herself, eyes tearing away from looking at the linen to glance towards Aja as she groaned and begun to sing praise for Violet’s ass, feeling said ass up again. Adore couldn’t help but to redirect her eyes to admire Violet’s backside but she shook her head slowly. Aja knew that Adore’s weakness was a fucking good pretty ass and Violet did seem to spot one for sure. But she couldn’t imagine doing her, not now, not when she was shaken by the change of Aja and the change of her own life. What Aja said only served to make Adore more uncomfortable instead of warming her up to Violet and her future. Adore’s fingers held tightly on to the blanket, fingers having twisted the fabric around them.

 

Aja continued to talk like Adore wasn’t there and the long lost friend she had been so happy to see just some hours ago made her feel so fucking bittersweet that she just wanted to crawl back under the covers and continue her crying that Tati had momentarily stopped. Adore felt disgusted, afraid, invisible in the way Aja continued droning on about stupid shit she shouldn’t encourage or care about. The mention of Tati flickered Adore’s gaze back to Violet, a wave of regret splashing through her core, widening her eyes. She felt bad how she had ignored the older pet, specially as Tati had made her own choice of coming up to comfort Adore and keep her company. A knot of guilt and remorse twisted Adore’s stomach. Tati must have felt like such a cheap whore when she had to leave and no matter how brief an encounter Adore had with anyone she never would let them feel unwanted or cheap. Adore hoped that Tati could forgive her but it wouldn’t surprise Adore if she had blown her shot of getting someone friendly around here to be with. Specially if she had chosen to throw away Tati that had cared enough to start to show frustration when Adore wouldn’t bugle on her own beliefs yet caring enough to stay with her and make sure she was alright for a changed Aja consumed and blinded by her new life that she couldn’t remember where she came from and what she once had stood for.

 

Adore hadn’t realised that she had kept her gaze looked on Violet, her eyes widening in that staring dumbfounded way that was typical her and the soft smile Violet gifted her made Adore want to break down in tears, too. God. She felt even more uncertain and misplaced today than she did yesterday. She felt even more conflicted, scared, insecure, at a loss, invisible and like a pet up for grabs that she now was, or was going to be, anyway. She had no idea how to handle it all and her brain didn’t help. It was kinda funny how her mind could be so numb by this whole fucked up situation and trying to process it all yet be all loud screaming and a messy storm both at the same time. Her muscles were so tense and her fingers clung desperately to the cover covering her. Her whole body felt heavy and weak and hurting, like when you had a cold and it took Adore some calming breaths to push her anxiety back where it belonged before it could blow up because she hadn’t the fucking energy to deal with it right now and before she could nod to Violet’s question of breakfast.

 

“Yeah. Cool, okay,” Adore answered flatly as she unhooked her fingers grip on the blanket before scooting off the bed. She was nude, all pale skin decorated with tattoos and birth marks. She kneeled down by her bags to pull out some underwear and a tank top and sweatpants, digging to find a pair of socks and when she straightened herself up she snatched hold of her dark green hoodie as well. Adore padded to the bathroom, not being able to be awed by the mindfuckery that she had a suite all for herself. Taking a shower didn’t even cross her mind but she used the toilet, spoiled herself with running the sink with hot water to wash her face, armpits and crotch with. The mess of her dark hair she didn’t even bother running some combing fingers through and she dressed herself as if she was on autopilot.

 

When she emerged Adore did look like she had come down with the flue. She was huddling under her top and too big hoodie, snuggled up in some not so well worn socks and sweater pants, the dark matte hair tumbling over her chest. She padded up to Violet, silently waiting for her lead, shamefully longing for the promised breakfast so much it numbed her further.

 

 

 

Violet turned to Aja once Adore had left to freshen up, a small frown on her face. She squeezed Aja’s hand. “I don’t know if she was ready to hear all of that. Meet us downstairs for breakfast?”

 

Aja seemed about ready to snap back and argue with her, but suddenly changed her mind with a shake of her head. Aja nodded grimly. “Ok. But know that it’s going to take a lot of time to break her in.” Aja left and Violet sighed. She knew she and Aja would have words later.

 

Violet straightened up Adore’s bedding. It was cold in this room so she went to investigate the thermostat. It looked like it hadn’t been touched. She turned it up warmer with a frown. It was a solar powered facility, so Violet didn’t worry about relying on government power.

 

Violet looked as Adore emerged. She looked cold, and lost. Violet would love to offer her a hug, but she wasn’t sure her newest would allow it. Instead, she offered another kind of warmth. With a soft smile, Violet spoke. “Are you warm enough, Adore? I have clothes if you aren’t. And I know it seems a pointless luxury to you, but there’s a thermostat. You can make it warmer or cooler in here. And there’s more blankets.” She pointed them out. “It’ll be warm in the breakfast hall too. Or would you prefer to dine in private?”

 

Violet looked to Adore. She just looked so lost. “Aja and Tati will be there. Or I could have breakfast brought here to you. Or you can join me in my rooms? The choice is yours.”

 

 

 

It took a while for Adore to register that Aja had left them and, sadly, Adore was glad that she had. The absolute relief and happiness she had felt yesterday of seeing Aja alive and well had her crashing down with such force once Aja revealed herself to have changed and it hurt too much to face the sister she had lost twice now. It was the hardest blow of her experience here thus far. Adore knew she would calm down enough once she had adjusted to the playhouse so not to feel drained and wrecked every time her mind would happen to flicker the thought that she was owned and trapped. It was a situation she could control, she could busy herself with trying to break free and cover her trail enough so the handlers sent out after her wouldn’t be able to track her down, for a while at least, she could try and change her attitude, she could roll with the fact that she was here. But she couldn’t change Aja. She couldn’t save her from the brainwashing that had caused her sister to find enjoyment and gratitude of living hear whilst forgetting that everything Aja had fought for in her previous life was all this and the life that she lived now.

 

Adore draped her arms around her where she now stood huddled close to Violet, eyes following Violet’s pointing out the thermostat and the extra blankets. There had been a tugging of Adore’s lips in slight interest when Violet had mentioned there were clothes she could get if she wished but Adore made no other acknowledged of all the information but with an “Okay.” Adore loved clothes, but she had no desire to start build up some debt or completely get hooked on the easy access of everything. It was did you in, eventually. The normalisation - of the beds and the food and the clothes you could get here, the shop and the spa and all the pampering. It seduced you, blinded you and hooked you up and eventually it had become your normal state of life. You started to forget how bad you had it back on the streets, if it was there you came from, and started to paint your memories in nostalgic pinks. Then, you were completely doomed and owned.

 

She furrowed her brows at the mention of breakfasting with Aja and Adore let a sigh through her nose when Violet brought up Tati as well.” Tati seems like the bitch that would totally hate me right now so I dunno if that’s such a good idea for your pretty pet to have to face me. Cuz I will cut her down if she acts up on me, just sayin’,” Adore said with a shrug, her eyes moving to the door as she tried to force her mind to make some kind of decision on where she wanted to take her breakfast. Whilst she normally hated for people to make decisions for her here, in a house where she was supposed to be owned and goods to be sold, it felt dangerous to make a choice. There was always the risk that you picked the wrong thing, and that every little bit of decision making just was some kind of trap to trip her. Adore rubbed the sleeve of her hoodie under her nose, a twisty quick nervous energy that had started to pulse through her, warming her up from the inside. She directed her gaze back up at Violet, her gaze jumping visibly as she tried to read what Violet was expecting and wanting to hear. But nothing. Violet had a poker face. Adore’s gaze dropped, and the nervous stress just made her shake her head in one of her usual habits of letting her energy go. She hated how fucking weak she was right now, so fucking lost and stupid and unable to be who she was on the streets. It crushed her that she had allowed all this to get to her so much that she yet hadn’t manage to toughen up again.

 

Adore suddenly lounged at Violet, her body crashing against Violet’s taller and thinner, Adore’s height placing her perfectly at shoulder level on Violet. But her movement hadn’t been an attack or attempt to throw the mistress of the house down, rather Adore buried her face into Violet’s shoulders, her arms gingerly circling around Violet, her body soft and cuddly and hesitant as she pressed to search comfort from the embrace. Adore was a natural cuddler, one that always craved and needed hugs and the ability to touch and caress those she cared for and loved. She didn’t care nor loved Violet but she needed the warmth of her body, and the cuddly, relaxing feeling of being embraced and pressed up against another. Adore nudged her face harder into Violet’s shoulder, her fingers gripping the back of Violet’s blouse into a strong grip.

 

 

 

Violet pulled Adore to her, letting her poor lost newcomer hold her tight. She wrapped her arms around her as comfortingly as possible, offering a silent but warm embrace. Adore was cold to the touch and Violet decided she would get Adore one of her own hoodies as soon as possible.

 

She’d also have to ask one of them what had happened with Tati. But that could wait. Violet rubbed Adore’s body as she held her, trying to warm her up and comfort her. She knew nothing she could say would comfort Adore so she held her in comforting silence, letting Adore stay in her embrace as long as she needed to.

 

Violet wanted to protect this girl but she knew that right now, Adore didn’t want Violet’s help or protection. But she did want a hug and Violet was content to provide it. She switched to stroking Adore’s hair, and humming a soft little melody to soothe her. She hoped that in time, Adore would understand this place and what Violet did and was trying to do. But she knew it would not come easily.

 

 

 

It felt good, being able to crawl into Violet’s embrace, being able to nuzzle her head into her shoulder and neck without having to bend down. Violet’s height matched her perfectly for that reason, and it was so rare for her being able to be embraced like this, getting the comfort of being smaller and easily embraced. Adore tightened her grip around Violet, her fingers clinging harder to Violet’s blouse, trying to forget just who Violet was to just enjoy the hug. A wordless hum whispered from her lips as Violet tried to rub heat back into her body, her nerves tickling in recognition of how her and her Pussies used to do the same to keep warm and comfort each other. Adore sighed, somewhat choked, silent tears pooling in the greens of her eyes as she clung onto Violet like she would otherwise rip away from the earth.

 

A strong shiver rocked Adore’s body when Violet began petting her hair, goosebumps rising on her arms as her nerves screamed and shook in innocent pleasure. Adore loved having her hair played with and stroked. None but her mother had been allowed to get as close to do something so intimate and Adore’s fingers clawed into Violet’s body, trying to ease her body that had strung tight by the rare treat of affection back into the relaxation she just had felt. Violet played with her hair and she had picked up humming a lullaby and Adore had to shut her eyes close tight and strong to stop herself from starting to bawl her eyes out. It was too much, her body shivering and needy for the petting of her hair, the stroking of it and the soft humming a deep cut reminder of her mom back home. She managed to keep her tears silent as they soaked into Violet’s blouse, longing and mourning and confused tears, scared, doubtful and lost tears too. A bit ashamed as well; Adore had never thought she would jump into a playhouse owner’s embrace so quickly and with such ease, or at all, even.

 

She wanted to stay in it, to marvel and the pleasant humming of her body, how the comfort managed to somewhat soothe her always strung and tight muscles, and how it made her able to just clear her head for a tiny little while to forget everything. But Adore pulled away with a pathetic sniffle, one hand quickly going up to the corners of her eyes to wipe away the wet evidence of her emotions. Her neck bent as she didn’t dare, or maybe didn’t want to but wanted too much that it made her feel even more ashamed, to look up at Violet. She snuggled herself back into her hoodie, big and loose and cuddly all on its own and Adore padded to the door.

 

“Breakfast.”

 

 

 

Violet led the way to the dining hall, letting Adore take her time. The staff had briefed her pets not to overwhelm the new arrival but they couldn’t stop the staring. Violet and Adore took their places at the table with Tati and Aja and then Vander sat down next to Violet. A message then.

 

Violet paid attention to the Morse code Vander absently tapped out. ‘D, space, C, O, M, I, N, G.’ Shit. Detox was coming. Alaska’s second in command. Violet nodded to let Vander know she’d gotten the message.

 

Violet looked to Adore having breakfast. Her newest would have to wait.

 

 

 

Adore could feel the stares burning at her skin. Her fingers grabbed hold of her sleeves tighter, jaws locking as forced a mask of hard indifference to edge her features. She didn’t return any glances thrown her way; she rather not gets involved with any of Violet’s little pet projects at all. She didn’t want faces and names. She didn’t want to learn who they really were, gain personalities, backgrounds, and dreams to cloud her mind. Adore wanted them all to remain anonymous, so not to continue knocking down her assumptions and believes more than Aja, Tati and Violet already had begun to do on their own.

 

Adore settled down at the table Violet stopped at, Adore’s fingers curling around the edge of the table instead of the sleeves of her hoodie as she had settled down. Green gaze continued to jump from the table to glance up at her previous fellow sister, her street sis, best friend, that now so happily seemed to indulge in Violet’s luxury and company. Adore couldn’t still comprehend that Aja seemingly had thrown everything away; her ideas, believes, her cause, everything they had fought for together. Tati, Adore more timidly glanced at. Adore had been more grateful for Tati’s visit and company than the older girl probably knew, more than their parting indicated. Adore had just been too shaken, to shocked to stand face to face with Aja to even be able to treat Tati for her kindness - faked or not, it had been an excellent distraction. Adore tried a careful smile at the stunning beauty, but the coldness Adore’s attempt was treated with seemed to indicate that the bitch face Tati had settled on perhaps wasn’t all due to morning tiredness.

 

A small pet joined them, taking the seat on the other side of Violet. Edgy but sweet looking, another one that probably had been a street rat before ending up here. Adore pushed her lips together, cocked her head to the side as the pet tapped out a message for Violet. Adore’s eyes settled on Violet then, eyes squinting, but if it was due to Adore being able to understand the Morse code or just a lost and shattered assumption that Violet would need to go attend to whatever had been signaled to her and leave Adore alone with a pack of people she had no wish to associate with, ever, wasn’t let on.

 

But Adore bowed her head, glared down at her lap with her jaws still set, unclear if she had decided to turn to protesting and that she wasn’t going to help herself to breakfast or that she singled a wish of not wanting to be left behind.

 

 

 

“Tati, bring breakfast for you and Adore.” Max appeared out of nowhere with a tray for Tati to gather her and Adore’s breakfasts onto. The pretty pet did so without comment, knowing that if Vander had a message, Violet would have to deal with it. She wondered if they were after the new little street rat, or if it was something bigger.

 

Violet herself opted to skip breakfast, as D coming definitely took priority. Vander still stayed by her side so there was more to this briefing. Violet and her three pets were soon in the elevator.

 

“You may speak, Vander. Adore comes to us from Aja’s old gang, The Sour Pussies. I have a feeling your message concerns Adore.”

 

Her little pet made a small face of surprise before adjusted back to more neutral. “Yes. Thanks to your intervention, the cell known as the Sour Pussies may continue to operate. The leak has been taken care of. However, your new pet will be under scrutiny. The government has taken particular interest in you reforming a known rebel. If you don’t get her to appear like she’s a proper pet, our whole operation is at risk. If they knew how many rebels and rebel sympathizers you harbored here, and where your allegiance lies, they will make a public spectacle of your torture and execution, Mistress.”

 

Vander leveled her eyes at Adore. “I know it’s a lot to take in. And I know it’s not what you were expecting. But you’ve been given a chance to keep helping the rebellion. Being in here means you’re still alive. You’re no good to the rebellion if you’re dead. But if you blow this for the rest of us, I will kill you myself. The work we do here is important and our shared cause can’t afford to have you jeopardize it. Got it?”

 

The elevator door opened and Violet and her three pets found themselves face to face with Alaska’s right hand, Detox.

 

“Well, well, well. Not alone, Miss Violet? Good thing they’re all rebels too or we’d have a problem.” Detox smirked. “Did you three want to play too? That can be arranged.”

 

“No, D, they have information for you to bring to our leader before just you and I play,” Violet asserted. “Leave them be.”

 

Detox led the way into one of Violet’s rooms and sat on a throne like chair. He patted his lap and Violet obediently took a seat.

 

“Vander, you first. Then Tati. And Adore, was it? Tell me what you know.”

 

 

 

Adore had at first just followed after Violet - what else was she supposed to do, really? She had pressed her back up against one corner of the elevator, arms crossed tightly over her chest, head tilted back against the walls as adjustment of having to get shut in with weird as fuck people in a fucking elevator of doom.

 

It wasn’t at the mention of her own name but that of her gang that made Adore snap to attention. The swiftness with which she straightened up her head from the wall made Adore rub the back of her neck as her face transformed into a painting of personal, emotional investment as she listened to this Vander and Violet talk. That her friends, family more like, now was safe and secure made Adore’s eyes wet in relief.

 

“Who… was it?” Adore dared to whisper, her tone quiet and low in an uncertainty of she wanted to know but really did want to and the unease she felt in this whole place at a whole. Vander’s cautions for Violet regarding Adore, she didn’t listen to as closely, though Adore’s gaze did sweep the tall mistress in a lazy attempt to imagine the pretty thing in a public torture and execution spectacle.

 

Then the tiny thing turned to Adore and though Adore at first tried to just ignore Vander, Adore found herself staring at the pet huffing and threatening her to death. There was a different shine in Adore’s eyes as she focused on Vander, and where Tati only had been able to provoke arguments when she tried to push for Violet’ s goodness and usefulness and Aja’s sudden appearance had clenched Adore’s heart with a sense of betrayal and lost Vander’s street punk matter-of-fact talk made Adore’s brows draw together to collect her words to mull over later. Adore nodded, and the elevator stopped - thank god - and Adore’s mind had to expand from tiny Vander to huge… someone nicknamed D.

 

Adore had made a snort of repulsion at the guest’s assumption that Adore wanted to join in play and Violet’s assessment that they weren’t for the guest’s benefits made Adore to linger her gaze on Violet’s back as they all scurried after D though the softness of Adore’s eyes turned harder again when Violet took her place on D’s lap, absentmindedly nodding that the guest had gotten her name right.

 

Vander began, and as soon as Adore had clued in that she talked about people from L.A, Adore had perked up at the discussions of what was going on at the other coast, huge green eyes with a face of pure concentration clinging to every word that spilled from Vander’s lips. She was discussing the mythical Boulet Brothers, an old force and urban legend of Adore’s hometown, mythological figures that possessed bountiful ghouls to help their bidding. Adore had always believed in them, perhaps even had been what had sown Adore’s desires to really start to engage on the streets when she listened to the tales of the Boulet Brothers.

 

Adore was disappointed that no real, hardcore news of her former hometown was discussed and when it was Tati’s turn to talk about rice and beans and someone named Tyra - a person that really seemed to get under Tati’s skin as the pretty pet couldn’t hide her contempt and hate for her - Adore zoomed out. She instead focused on Violet in D’s lap, eyed them both like they were a puzzle to be solved, and every time D made any kind of noise or comment, Adore’s face of concentration grew more and more concentrated and pondering. There was something about the timbre and vibration in D’s voice that resonated with Adore, that fired brain cells into action, that felt so familiar and soothing, but she couldn’t place it yet. D barely spoke as Violet’s pets shred themselves off all the info they had.

 

“Wha’?” Adore drawled once everything had gone silent for a while and when she looked around, the attention seemed to be directed entirely at her now.

 

“I know nothin’.”

 

 

 

Vander had revealed the source of the leak to be someone named Valentina. While the name didn’t mean anything to Violet, it obviously did to Adore and Violet could tell it was preying heavily on Adore’s mind as the others were revealing key information to Detox. Once the attention had turned to Adore Violet couldn’t help but feel for her newest.

 

“D, she’s just arrived. Vander has already filled you in on her case it seems.” Violet didn’t want her newest under more pressure than she needed to be.

 

Detox looked between her and her new pet. With a wicked smirk, Detox pulled down Violet’s shorts and gave her ass a rough pat. “Get naked. We’ll have to start a little early.” Violet obeyed and let Detox position her straddling his lap, arms wrapped around D’s shoulders. Detox gave Violet’s ass an affectionate grope and a hard spank. “This maddening ass is the best part about coming and hearing your reports. Alaska will be pleased with all of you.”

 

Violet hissed as Detox tested her asshole without any lube. At her noise, D grabbed a bottle from the side drawers and began to slick his fingers. “So fucking tight,” D purred.

 

Detox turned his attention back to the rest of the room as he continued to open Violet. “Our glorious leader Alaska Thunderfuck has an announcement to make tonight. Things will be changing soon, and for the better.”

 

Detox turned back to Violet, addressing her as if the others weren’t there. “I ought to fuck you just like this, let your pets watch if they want. You bouncing on my cock, naked as the day you were born, as I spank and fuck your tight little ass and fill you with my come like the little rebel slut you are. You know what they’d do to you if they caught you? They’d put your pretty ass in the stockades in the capital square and let anyone fuck you however they wanted. They wouldn’t appreciate this fine ass the way we do here in the rebellion.” Violet couldn’t help her moans as Detox fingered her and spanked her ass. “I ought to keep you just for myself.”

 

Detox smirked and turned back to the others. “Anyone else have anything to add?”

 

When no one spoke up, Violet managed an order of her own. “Tati, take Adore back to her room. You are all dismissed.”

 

 

 

Adore hadn’t just felt an ordinary betrayal, a betrayal of her trust and friendship as a member of the same group. She felt a personal betrayal to hear that the leak had been Valentina. Valentina had been fresh meat, her family crossing the border from Mexico just before the government shut their country down and everything went shit. It had been all too obvious that Valentina had limited knowledge about American culture and life so Adore had taken her under her wings, sister to sister.

 

She had liked and defended Valentina when people thought her too arrogant, too weird and unreliable. Adore had insisted it was just culture clashes and that the complainers would be viewed the same way if they were fresh meat in Mexico.

 

But Adore had been fooled, obviously. There had been something weird about Valentina. She had been the fucking snitch. That knowledge hurt even more than had it been Acid or someone else. It hurt so fucking much that it had been the person Adore had helped and fended that turned out to nearly have been their group’s doom. Adore tried to drew breath down to her lungs and her face set in a pout as she furiously blinked to try and hinder the tears filling her eyes to fall. She wouldn’t be able to stop crying if she let her tears go freely.

 

There was a lost searching face of Adore’s that turned to look at Tati before Adore sank down into herself when she remembered that Tati probably was pissed at her and Adore had nothing to get from her, either. So Adore returned her focus to Violet on Detox’ lap to have something to concentrate and hold onto. Adore wasn’t blind, she could see why Violet’s ass drove Detox so mad he couldn’t wait until they left them to their own, but honestly, Adore couldn’t get into the show she otherwise would have appreciated.

 

The only thing that jolted some kind of life into was the mention of Alaska. Wet eyes widened in apparent adoration and admiration of the rebel leader, and some kind of lightbulb got turned on in Adore’s mind when her brain began to click Detox’ voice to Alaska’s second.

 

Fucking oh.

 

“I love ‘Lasky,” Adore whispered as she grabbed hold of Tati’s shirt so she couldn’t run away when the three of them had been dismissed. “Was that really the Detox?” Adore continued to whisper, fist tight in Tati’s shirt as Adore followed her, not being able to find her way on her own if Tati decided to leave Adore to her own devices despite Violet’s ordering her to bring her back to the room.

 

Adore had begged Tati to stay to eat the breakfast she had collected for the two of them once they were back in the room they claimed was Adore’s. Adore managed to mumble an apology for her behavior the previous night, explaining that Aja had shocked her to the core and that she had thought her dead and that they used to be gang sisters. Adore let Tati know that she had appreciated her coming to her to keep her company and Adore wasn’t sure, Tati had a good poker face, but the fact that the pretty pet had stayed around for a while Adore took as some proof that Adore at least was partly forgiven.

 

But Tati had left and Adore had a vague wish to go find that Vander thing but Adore wished more not to wander around in this house, so she stayed put in the room she had been located to, waiting for whatever would happen next. She had begun to busy herself with taking care of the few wigs of her collection, lining them up on the dresser and making sure the hair wasn’t too tussled and fucked up. She wasn’t prepared to unpack her little bag of personal things so Adore soon found herself curled up in the bed again, waiting for her fate.


End file.
